Fox in a wolf den
by KaguyaHiroshima
Summary: Elena believed she had her hands full with the mutt breaking the werewolf rules, but what she didn't expect was be dealing with not only another werewolf pack, but a fox spirit and all the problems that follow them on a daily basis. Life could only get more complicated. Set S1 of Bitten&after S5 of Teen wolf so beware spoilers and such. I don't own any art or characters
1. 1 - Unfamiliar Scent

**1 – Unfamiliar scents**

 **Jeffrey:**

It was a typical late night, relaxing in the lounge resting my eyes for a few minutes, simply listening the fire crackle.

It was at least somewhat peaceful, but nothing will ever top a long run. My eyes slowly open and adjust to the dimly lit room. Getting to my feet I look around, taking a glance out the window to find the darkness creeping through the sky, which just so happened to be moderately clear tonight.

I prepare myself for the change, removing my clothes and enduring the pain of the wolf within coming forth. I wandered out and down the steps, looking around at my barely visible surroundings, thankfully my eyes adjusted rather quickly and I was soon able to jog out into the trees.

The thick forestation around the house allowed for me to leap and jump over branches and dodge around bushes. It was great for simply darting in and out, to feel the exhilaration of running free.

My heart sank as I realised I was running alone, there was just something that made running with the pack so much fun and to be here alone running these same trees. It just...doesn't feel the same.

I slowly to a gentle jog, examining the trees and plotting where exactly I would be running next when I caught a scent.

Strong and pungent, defiantly a fresh trail but I didn't recognise it.

This was different, young and almost artificial like some kind of cologne. It began to burn my nose as I sniffed the air, trying to follow the scent.

After a few minutes of dizziness from the chemicals I noticed a dark brown wolf, cream markings running along his underside. He seemed distracted, looking off into the distance at something. I took the advantage and crept up on the trespasser. His ears twitching like a deer.

He has some experience then, he's worried he's going to get attacked, but he's no match for an alpha.

Moving slowly and cautiously I weave myself around fallen branches and leaves, remaining silent. Once close enough I leapt towards the wolf, forelegs stretched as far as they would go, claws lunging towards the somewhat curly brown fur. They latched on, digging into the skin that was buried under the tick layer of fur.

I knew it had made contact when the wolf howled in shock and pain, tumbling down onto the ground and wriggling underneath to try and break free.

This wolf seemed too frightened and scared to really be a threat, then again if you'd been suddenly attacked when you least expected it, you'd probably react the same.

In my hesitation I hadn't noticed the accomplice sneaking up on me. It was in the last moment I heard a crack, and then something blunt struck my skull...

Everything went black.

My eyes slowly blinked open, and I found myself back in human form, very cold from the wind striking me. I couldn't stop myself shivering as I got to my feet, looking around for signs of life, but all I saw were two sets of footprints leading off into the forest, away from my property.

One was evidently the wolf I'd tussled with, but the other set puzzled me, and I wasn't sure what to make of it.

The other set leading away just so happened...to be human...


	2. 2 - Called Home

**2 – Called Home**

 _2 weeks later_

 **Elena:**

It had been a while since I'd set foot in this old place. About a year...though I wish I could say it had been longer.

And to my dismay, it would seem a certain someone is also still here. I was hoping that hearing his voice over the phone was a fluke, but obviously I dream too big.

Aside from Clay's usual scent though I did catch a strange new cologne. Maybe one of the boys were getting fancy, after all a person can change quite a lot after a year. It wouldn't surprise me if one of them had changed what cologne they wear.

I walked through the front gate and with a smirk on my face I say, "You'll have to do better than that if we're tracking a mutt."

Out of hiding comes the brute I know only as Clay. I tensed up as he moved out from behind the brick wall he'd so cleverly hidden behind.

"Missed you too." He retorted, while I crossed my arms, I wasn't so comfortable around him any more. It's understandable, he kind of ruined my whole life.

"Are you the welcoming committee? Or did Jeremy finally chain you up to the front gate where you belong?" I hiss, as he moves towards me and my unattended luggage I'd left beside me.

"Easy. I just wanna help with the bag." He remarked, shifting towards my bag that I picked up as I moved away from Clay.

"It's fine. I've got it." I growl, making my way to the front door, ignoring the grumpy puppy following my trail. Sometimes it's hard to remember that he's a full grown adult, and a werewolf at that.

But the strange thing is that cologne seems to be everywhere I go, this scent is everywhere. Something's been running around this house, and I doubt it's any wolf from this pack.

I walked through the door and into the empty house, the only company being the grunt who'd so kindly walked behind me into the house.

A few minutes more of us arguing went by before Jeremy walked through the door, and I gave him a gentle smile before thinking about the scent around the house. I'd noticed that the scent certainly didn't radiate within the walls of Stonehaven, so it ruled out all possibilities of it being a pack member.

"Jeremy, the scent around the house..." I begin and he gives me a small nod of agreement.

"So you smelled it to. It has been lingering around the property for a little while. Nothing to fret about though, like all air it eventually move on and you won't have to smell it again." He replied, but I wasn't quite so convinced.

"But it's very strong, that scent could have been left by the mutt."

"I've searched this property high and low, Elena. There is no mutt around here, and if there was they've clearly left. Whatever is the cause of the scent is no longer around here, that's for sure."

"But shouldn't we at least-"

"Elena, I've checked. It's fine. Now shall we discuss the matter t hand now that everyone has returned home."

 _A day later_

"But you're taking it a step further, you're trying to be human. And that's just as dangerous. You try and push the wolf down, Elena, the wolf won't stay down very long." Pete explained to me, while I stood just taking it all in. I couldn't bring myself to say anything against him, because I could see exactly where he was coming from.

My eyes flicked up form the ground to search for Pete, hoping I could think of something to say but as I glanced over the slit windows of the room I saw something run past.

Running on all fours, and pelting past, faster than I could make it out but it's shape was familiar enough me to jump to the conclusion or, wolf.

I turned around, Pete was walking out the basement so I ran past him, grabbing his shirt sleeve and pulling him alongside me.

Practically leaping from the front door I look from side to side for any signs or scent of the wolf that had passed by, and the familiar scent of fresh cologne burnt my nostrils.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked, clearly I'd somewhat alarmed him by my actions, but even Pete was half-way decent support when facing another wolf. It could very well be the mutt after all.

"Another wolf, I saw another wolf run past the window." I reply, and I could hear Pete's heart skip a beat.

"The mutt?"

"I don't know, but I think it went this way." I say, jogging off to the left of the house, and down into the thick forestation of the property, trying to keep my eyes from watering as I followed the burning smell of chemicals.

Part of me felt this was a strange and unique tactic for masking the wolf's natural scent, and to put a tracker off hunting them by using the burning sensation of chemicals in the spray. But unfortunately I'm not put off that easily.

I had to clamber and skip over thick roots and bound around trees. Eventually in the distance a brown wolf stood, staring at me.

I heard Pete clamber and stumble to a halt behind me, the wolf watching tentatively as it's ears twitched.

"Move slowly and quietly. Keep your body low and your body language open." I instruct Pete, lowering myself into a crouch, and slowly moving towards the wolf, inch by inch.

Pete followed my example, with a grumble or two. The wolf keeping an eye on both of us, but seemed quite relaxed at our presence.

It took a few minutes of crawling and silence to reach the wolf, whom tilted it's head as I approached. Pete stayed a few steps behind me, ready to charge should the situation take a turn for the worst. I took a deep breath and reached out a hand and the wolf seemed somewhat interested.

Moving closer, I could practically feel the hairs tickling my skin, but a howl from another wolf echoed through the trees and the wolf's head jolted up to the sound. I felt my own heart stop for a second, and goosebumps sprout over my skin.

Before I can fully react the wolf had already leapt from where it was and made it's way towards the sound. My instinct told me to chase but Pete grabbed my arm and shook his head.

"But we have to-"

"Tell Jeremy, we don't know what's going on here, there could be more to the picture than we realise." Pete said, and I begrudgingly agreed and we made our way back to the house and upon entering we are confronted by a confused pack.

"What was that about?" Jeremy asked, his arms folded, and I looked to Pete who scratched his head while staring at the ground. "You two just ran out."

"I saw a wolf through the window, I simply followed it. But it got away." I inform, and I'm instantly met with Jeremy's disapproving glare.

"You went after a wolf, not only without telling me, but without udnerstanding what you were doing either?"

"It was running, if I didn't go then it would have gotten away. Not to mention that it had the cologne scent I'd being smelling since I got here."

"Ah..." Jeremy sighed, and went into silence. We all stood there, waiting for Jeremy to retort but it just seemed like the silence was never-ending. "That wolf has been around here for the last two weeks."

"Two weeks? Wait, you knew?"

"Yes, I had a run in with it back when it first showed up. If the smell if lingering it's probably because it wants something here. But I don't know what."

"Why didn't you say anything up front?"

"Because I hadn't seen it in days, I knew the scent had stayed but I thought that may have been down to the amount of sheer chemicals that were in the air. I've never know a mutt to use so much cologne."

"It's potentially because it wants to mask it's scent. So there is a good chance this wolf may not be a mutt or at least not a rogue one. It's too intelligent to be the killer."

"It may not be the killer we're looking for, but it's still a wolf running about this property when there is a wolf hunt going on. Not to mention we have no idea what this wolf wants from here, and we shouldn't assume it's anything good."

"I guess so..." I whisper under my breath, not that it would matter when you're in a room of werewolves with super hearing.

"For now, let us focus on the mutt, if that wolf becomes a threat we will deal with it, till then..." Jeremy said, and I looked to Pete who wandered off after giving me a quick glance.

I could feel a part of myself wanting to find out about that wolf, but I'd angered Jeremy enough for one day and by the time tomorrow rolls around it'll probably have left. But I have a feeling it'll be back.


	3. 3 – What do you want

**3 – What do you want**

 _A few days passed – (Set S1EP5 Bitten)_

 **Elena:**

Not only have we now lost a close friend but we're being pestered and accused of doing something to this guys friend, whom I think was called Michael.

We had enough on our plates with dealing with the mutt problem and now some guy goes missing on the property. Not only that but Jeffrey is sending us out to help the soon to be arriving search party to help look for him.

I guess it's so we can hide any dead bodies if they show up, or keep any mutts off all the potential victims that'll be wandering the woods.

We'd barely finished our morning when all the cars started pulling into our driveway. I followed Jeffrey outside, alongside Clay and Nick. But the moment I stepped out the door an all too familiar scent burnt my nostrils.

This damn cologne is driving me insane, who the hell is this wolf and what do they want. But it seemed different this time, closer...like they were amongst the crowd, but I sure as hell didn't see any wolf and evidently no one else did, else they'd be a lot more screaming.

I tapped Jeffrey on the arm to let him know I was going, and I wandered off in the crowd, following the odd trail to find where this scent was coming from.

After shuffling through people's groups and what felt like circles, I came to a halt. Whoever was behind this scent was way too smart to be any old mutt. They wore thick cologne to mask their natural scent and wander around in circles, mixing their scent on others to confuse trackers.

I look around, my heart sank a little as I pondered what to do. Then I noticed a young man, stood by himself, his hand in his pockets. A loose thin scarf hung around his neck, seeming to match his denim jacket, cargo pants and leather high-tops. His curly brown hair reminded me of the wolf's fur colour, and fur style.

His attention turned to me and he smirked before looking away. I made my way cautiously over to him.

"Visit here often?" I ask casually to the boy, and pouts before looking at me with a smirk along my face.

"What, I'm not allowed to help look for a missing person?" He replied, his eyes watching the other civilians preparing themselves.

"That's not what I meant. I know your scent."

"Ah, yes, it's quite repugnant isn't it."

"What do you want?" I say, looking at him, but he seemed to out right refuse to look at me. "Why are you here?"

"To look for someone."

"I mean aside from this little scout, before you were here. Why?"

"To look for someone." He repeated, slower this time, and as he said it he stared into my eyes and I felt my limbs tense up. He moved away to join the others who had started to move out on the sheriff's word.

I sighed, wandering back over to Nick who became my 'neighbour' on this search party, along with Michael's annoying friend who seemed to be suspicious of me. But what worried me was that this wolf was on the other side of him, though he didn't seem remotely interested in anything.

 _Some time later_

We'd been traipsing the woods for a fair while, with no real signs of anything. But I could smell the faint scent of blood and rotting flesh up ahead on our path. I'd barely met the guy but I recognised his...unpleasant smell, made worse but his now deceased body.

"You smell that? It's Braxton. He's dead." I whisper to Nick, who was only a few paces behind.

"You sure?" He whispered back to me, and I managed to resist the urge to nod in response.

"Positive." I force myself to say, the stench growing stronger, suddenly I was missing the burning sensation of Mr, Fashion two spaces over. "He's up ahead on our path. We have to throw a wrench in this or we're done." I add, trying to think of something to distract everyone from the path.

"You know, if this is a private conversation, mind talking a bit quieter." A familiar voice whispered down my ear, my head flicked to my right and saw scarf boy smirking at me, giving me a sly wink.

"How the hell can you hear?" I hiss back, and he responds with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Might want to work quick, the dead bodies getting close."

"Why don't you stay out of this?"

"I want to play nice. Someone told me it'd be more hassle to wander around you property as enemies, so I thought I'd try calling a truce."

"I don't feel like calling a truce with you. I don't know you, and you don't exactly make great first impressions."

"Can't we at least talk about this properly?"

"No, so if you don't mind, butt out."

"What if I help you, right now. Will you talk the truce then?"

"Well what's your ingenious plan, enlighten me?" I snarl, smirking back, hoping that he would be silent and allow me to think of plan before we reach the body only a few bushes away now.

"Simple..." He replies, and just as I was about to roll my eyes at him he added, "Poisonousness spores."

Before I can even consider processing that he suddenly collapsed to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Others around him stopped and made their way over to him.

I looked around at the crowd gathering and turned to Nick who was waiting patiently and calmly behind me.

"Get the body out of here, I'll meet you back at the house." I whisper, and with a nod Nick scurries off ahead to shift the body. I go to join the crowd of people, by the time I'd made my way to the front the sheriff was already at his side.

"What happened? What's wrong?" She questioned, looking to me for answers.

"We have some exotic plants that can release some nasty spores into the air." I lie, using this guy's cover story, hoping it will work.

"I don't see any..."

"They're very small...like small. Very hard to see, nothing to panic about, it's like chicken pocks, affects you once then not again." My fake smile, seeming to calm the sheriff slightly.

"Where'd your friend go, the other one?" Braxton's friend hissed at me, as he looked around for Nick.

"I sent him back to the house to prepare some medicine, we have just the right herbal remedy to fix him right up. Let's get him back, so he can have some." I say, helping the surprisingly light boy to his feet, and guiding him through the crowd.

I have to say, the constant coughing down my neck, although fake, still very irritating and slightly discomforting.

"But what about Braxton?" Shouted his friend, yet again, causing a bigger scene than he needed to.

"We'll continue the search another day...or maybe I'll just do it by the book next time. Everyone, back to your cars." The sheriff instructs, everyone simply left in silence apart from the odd conversation between friends.

I manage to the boy back to the house, and take him inside after exchanging a few comforting words with the sheriff in order to get her to leave.

I close the front door and immediately I have Clay and Jeffrey in my face, staring at the stranger who was standing in front of them. Antonio also wandered into the room, looking at everyone.

"Where's Nick?" He asked, his voice slightly shaky.

"He's moving the body. Braxton's dead. This guy helped us deal with the situation." I reply, and I see Clay glaring at him, Jeffrey glaring at me.

"Elena, this place is..."

"He's the wolf that's been lurking around for the past few weeks. He wants to call a truce with us, that's why he helped us today."

"A truce?" Jeffrey queries, looking to the boy.

"Yes, I want to search freely wherever, without the fear of getting attacked by another wolf."

"Oh, well we're in the middle of something else, so could this maybe wait."

"Sure, I've got all the time in the world..." He smirked, giving off a slight vibe of sarcasm.

"Elena would you mind taking him up to one of the guest rooms to wait?"

"Alright." I reply, making my way towards the stairs, checking to see if the boy was following me.

"Elena, nice name." He says as we reach the second floor. I try to ignore him, I really didn't fancy a conversation with this guy right now. I take him to the closest guest room, I open the door and he wanders in a look around, picking up a few items and then putting them down before sitting on the end of the bed.

"I'll come back up to fetch you when we've taken care of business down here." I say, and he raises his eyebrows in response, his eyes flicking for the floor to the walls and eventually to me as I begin to close the door.

Just as it's about to click close, I push it open again and pause, both of us just staring at each other.

"Um..." I begin, looking at the ground for a few seconds before looking back to the boy. "What's you name?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask." He joked, biting the insides of his lips, before saying, "Isaac. My name is Isaac."

"Isaac." I say, nodding, and slowly closing the door. A smile runs across my face as I sarcastically whisper, "nice name." before the door clicked closed, and I made my way downstairs.


	4. 4 – The commencement of a truce

**4 – The commencement of a truce**

 **Elena:**

Finally done with Santos, now we get to deal with Isaac. My eyes flick up to the ceiling as I think about having to drag him down here to discuss a potential truce.

"Elena, what do you know about this boy?" Jeremy asks, starling me slightly as I turn my full attention to him.

"Not a lot."

"Anything is better than nothing. I'd rather have a brief idea of this boy before I start discussing a truce with him."

"Well, I know his name is Isaac. He's a very intelligent wolf or at least knows someone who is because he masks his scent very well." I begin, pausing between sentences I scavenge my brain for any ideas to paint a picture of this guy. "He wants to call a truce because it would seem he wants to continue snooping about, and doesn't want to get attacked."

"Yeah he mentioned that, but for what?" Clay intervened, I quickly glared at him before looking back to Jeremy.

"I don't know, all he would say was he was looking for someone, and I figured he was talking about Braxton during the search party."

"He could very well be looking for someone else. But we can't be sure, I'll ask. Elena can you bring him down?" Jeremy asks, as he sits on the armchairs arm, the others remaining either sat down or stood up, waiting impatiently.

I make my way upstairs, and knock on the guest room door. I wait a few seconds before opening the door to see Isaac stood, staring out the window.

"We're ready for you now." I say, and Isaac turns around and nods. I stand to one side as he walks out into the corridor and I shut the door behind me.

"Did you have to have a really in-depth conversation about me, because you sure took a long time."

"No, we were dealing with something else. The conversation about you took barely a minute." I exaggerate, rolling my eyes as I make my way back to the stairs. "Best be behave yourself, I won't promise no one will attack you otherwise."

"Oh, I'll be very good then." He chimed, the sarcastic tone returning. I lead him into the lounge where everyone was waiting, and I chose to sit next to Nick as Isaac stood in the archway.

"Isaac is it?" Jeremy inquires, receiving a confirmation nod from the boy. "So this truce..."

"Is only a minor, temporary thing so I don't get murdered while I'm busy." Isaac groans, crossing his arms and rolling his head as though he'd got a stiff neck.

"Busy doing what?"

"Well it doesn't concern you, so why should tell you?"

"I don't think I can trust someone enough to come to an agreement, when they keep secrets."

"It's not really a secret, it just doesn't affect you. It affects me and..."

"Your friend." Jeremy interrupts, and I hear Isaac's hearts speed up for a brief moment. "Yes I remember him. Is he a mutt like you?"

"Who are you calling a mutt? That's not a very nice term." Isaac whimpers sarcastically, evidently trying to avoid the topic.

"Very well, don't tell us. But you won't get a truce and we'll kill you right here."

"He's human. A boy who runs with wolves so to say. He's the one that told me to try making friends."

"A human amongst wolves, and you are close to this boy."

"I wouldn't say close, close. Just kind of...sort of...somehow...frien-acquainta-pack member person."

"What?" I whisper, glancing at Nick who just shrugged in confusion, both of us turning back Isaac. A smile on our face mixed with a small nod, pretending we understood what he just said.

"Look, he has more information on this situation than do. I just investigate areas looking for stuff. That's why I can't really say too much."

"Well if he's the one in charge-"

"He's not in charge. No one would put him in charge of anything like this. No, he just knows more."

"Well if he's the one that knows more. Maybe I should be discussing the truce with him. Because I don't take accept to agreements without knowing what I'm putting my pack in to."

"Fine, when do you want to meet him?"

"Anytime, sooner rather than later. I don't quite know what we'll be doing if you leave it too late."

"I talk to him, try and bring him here later today. Tomorrow at the very latest."

"Very well." Jeremy bows his head, Isaac doing the same before leaving. Once I heard his car engine start and drive away, I looked up at Jeremy.

"You sure about this, we don't know who his friend is."

"He seems to want this truce badly enough to give out some enough. I doubt they'll cause too much trouble."

"And if they do?" Clay growls, Jeremy turning to him, his stare sending Clay into submission.

"Let's pray that they don't. We'll worry about it later if it comes to it." Jeremy hissed. "Now, let's move on from Isaac and his friend, since we have at least a few hours till they return."

 **Author Note : I just realised I keep changing between Jeffrey and Jeremy, and I'm so sorry! For some reason I thought his name was Jeffrey sometimes and others I knew it was Jeremy. I'll try to stop doing that, but so we are clear they are the same person, and his name is actually Jeremy.**

 **Sorry about that, but I hope your enjoying this story so far. I know what I'm doing for the next chapter but after that I'll need to think some stuff up so releases may slow down.**


	5. 5 – I told you to make friends

**5 – I told** _ **you**_ **to make friends**

 **Isaac:**

The walk back the motel was long and cold. It had started to rain, and I wasn't exactly wearing the appropriate clothing for the weather.

I kept a fairly fast pace, but I had no real reason to run back, although I didn't much enjoy the lack in sight from the rain drops, I didn't know if Stiles would even be at the motel room.

I jogged over the car park, looking around before I reached the room, just to make sure no one was watching or rather following me. Once I was sure the coast was clear, I would say I burst into the room but I had to fiddle with the key in order to get in.

The moment I got in, I tore off the scarf and threw it in the bathroom, along with my other clothes. I fumbled through the luggage that Stiles had refused to unpack to find some clean; dry clothing.

I pull on some jeans, and it just so happens that as I continue searching for a shirt that actually belongs to me, in walks Stiles.

"Dude, put a shirt on." He says, and I look at him, pausing my rummaging as I watch him take his plaid over-shirt off and throw it on the floor.

"Well I would've by now, but I'm having a hard time finding one of my shirts."

"Just use any shirt, I don't mind. Derek was less hassle that you." He says, moving over to the bag and picking out a shirt.

"I'm pretty sure that-" I begin but Stiles had already locked himself in the bathroom. I managed to find one of my own shirts and pulled it on, then sitting on the end of one of the beds.

After a few seconds Stiles walked out, wearing a shirt slightly too big for him. And I know that, because it's one of mine.

He leaned against the desk under the small TV and stared at me, arms crossed.

"You're back early. I thought you were going on that search?"

"I was, then that got called off."

"Oh, is because you were there?" Stiles smirked, and I laughed sarcastically in response.

"No, I helped out the werewolves up at Stonehaven."

"Ah, so you've made friends, wonderful. You can wander around uselessly to your hearts content then."

"I can't. They want to talk to you."

"Why me?"

"Because they know you exist, and they want to know the situation before agreeing to anything."

"It's none of their business."

"I said that. Didn't work. That's why I take you up there at some point soon to talk it out." I inform him, and I must say he doesn't look too happy. Then again I wasn't, this is a massive waste of our time and we won't really get that much out of it.

"Then I guess I've got to go up there."

"You sure, I could just continue risking it, I've survived so far."

"No, it's too dangerous. The wolf killings around this town, I don't exactly want you to...die because I didn't show up to have a chat. It's not like their Peter or anything. Besides, you'll be there."

"Yeah, but I'm not McCall, am I?"

"You're a Beta. I get the feeling from them that they may think you're more of an Omega rank."

"Well they called me a mutt."

"A mutt. That's a nasty term for a werewolf. Maybe I should inquire as to what that means?" Stiles says, almost like he was thinking out loud. "I called Scott by the way."

"Really, anything down their end?"

"Nothing...They have nothing, we have nothing, there is nothing anywhere. How long have we been here?"

"Calm down. We'll find her. Right, that's what a pack for, finding each other and staying together. We just need patience." I comfort, and Stiles stares at the ground, sighing to vent his frustration. "Maybe those wolves up at Stonehaven could help. But I will leave that decision to you." I add.

"Hmm." He grunts, and I smirk, getting up off the bed and grabbing a rain coat and an umbrella.

"Well I missed lunch, so I'm going to get food and allow you to think about it yourself." I say, receiving a nod from Stiles, and as I open the door to leave I turn to him and say, "Also, you're wearing one of my shirts." And he immediately turns his head away but I can see him blushing slightly.

"I'm aware, I'll change it when you leave."

"Ah-ah." I laugh, closing the door and putting the umbrella up to seek out food.


	6. 6 – Allow me to enlighten you

**6 – Allow me to enlighten you**

 _A few hours later_

 **Elena:**

It's safe to say I was growing more impatient with every passing minute, waiting to see when this Isaac would return or if he'd just fled in fear.

It's not everyday some kid comes to your front door saying he wants to call a truce, especially out here. Pretty obvious he's from out of town, and even in the two weeks he's been here, he doesn't seem fazed by any rumours of Stonehaven. Strange, isn't it?

I was staring out the window, watching for any signs of him returning, when I heard footsteps coming into the room.

"What's your fascination with the kid?" It was Clay. It let out a groan, and reluctantly turned to look at him, his arms crossed. He almost looked jealous.

"He's too smart for a mutt. Or at least any old mutt, and at that he's working with a human for something. It's strange, and I want to know what it's all about." I hiss, but he doesn't seem convinced that's my only reason. "It's not like I'm the only one interested, Clay."

"Really, 'cause it seems like you're the only one."

"They're just hiding it better, I don't really have anything else to do around here, I may as well wait."

"Can we at least talk, properly, about everything?"

"No, I'm busy...waiting. Try again later." I growl, slowly turning to stare out the window again.

"Elena, I-" He begins, but I know he heard the car pulling onto the property as I watched it slowly creep closer up the driveway. "I'll tell Jeremy." He whimpers, leaving the room. I watch for the inhabitants of the car to exit. They seem to sit in the car for a few minutes before leaving. Isaac stepping out the passenger side, a smile on his face as he said something, indistinguishable to me, to his companion.

Out the driver seat came his friend, causing me to raise my eyebrows in surprise. A young pale boy stepped out, dark brown almost black hair, wearing a grey shirt under a red plaid shirt, and jeans. The boys certainly have different styles, but I have to say. He wasn't what I was expecting.

I moved towards the front door, opening it to greet the two boys coming up the stairs. I heard shuffling behind me, and I turned to see Jeremy and Antonio now in the hallway, Clay hiding in kitchen, Nick watching him closely. I looked back at the boys who'd reached the front door.

I stepped to the side to let them, in came Isaac, followed by his friend who seemed to stay close to Mr, well dressed. But he seemed to be very protective of his companion as well.

"You have nothing to fear. We won't harm you as long as you mean no harm to us." Jeremy said, a smile on his face, but neither of the boys seemed impressed. "I'm Jeremy Danver. This is Antonio, that would be Elena and our two boys in the kitchen would be Clay and Nick."

"This is Stiles, my friend." Isaac says, indicating to the boy at his side, who simply nodded at the Alpha.

"Stiles? That's a very...unique name." Antonio says, folding his arms and his eyes giving a look of confusion.

"I get that a lot." The boy replied. "Isaac said you wouldn't call a truce until you talked to me."

"Ah, yes. In all honesty I was expecting someone..." Jeremy began, looking to Antonio for words.

"So what did you want to know?" Isaac interrupted, trying to change the conversation.

"Well, have a seat, please." Jeremy smiled, guiding them to the lounge. They took a seat next to each other, Jeremy, Antonio and myself sitting opposite them. "I wanted to know why exactly you are on my property, what you need it for?"

There was a pause of silence as the boys seemed to be thinking about their answer. As they were, Clay entered, Nick seemed to be nowhere in sight which stressed me somewhat.

"Oh look, no answer. Still want to give them a chance." Clay hissed, receiving a glare from just about everyone in the room. "Come on, they won't answer you."

"It's not that straight-forward an answer. It's a little bit complicated, so we apologise for thinking about how to word it." Isaac growled, and I could feel the tension brewing between the two of them.

"Complicated, isn't that an excuse so you can think up some lie?"

"Well it's good that we don't need a gorilla's help." Isaac smirked, causing me to bite my lip in fear that would set Clay off.

"What did you just call me?"

"What, I've met bigger wolves that you. You're hardly something to be feared." I knew he was heading for bad territory, but I didn't think he'd be so confident to insult Clay to his face.

Right after he said it, Clay seemed to charge towards Isaac, who got to his feet and shuffled backwards.

"You gonna hit me?" He asked, on the verge of laughing almost.

"I'm going to do more than hit you." Clay snarled in response, swinging at the boy, catching him on the cheek.

I stood up, wanting to check if the boy was alright, but before I could move he'd already swept Clay's legs and pinned him to the floor.

"I'm no inexperienced mutt, I can take you on if you really want." Isaac growled, a small streak of blood flowing down his chin from his mouth. Clay managed to push him off, and pin him down this time as the boy struggled underneath him.

"I highly doubt you can, kid." Clay barked, pulling a fist back to punch him.

"Isaac!" Stiles called to his friend, now on his feet but Antonio held him back. We couldn't risk Clay injuring a human, especially before we know what's going on.

I see Clay ready to release his punch but before Isaac's face seemed to begin shifting. He wasn't actually going to turn was he?

But then it just seemed like his face and hands shifted, claws grew in the place of nails, and large canines forcing their way out of his mouth. His eyes...his eyes glowing a gentle amber. Clay paused out of confusion, which naturally the boy took advantage of, pushing Clay off and lifting a hand up, ready to slash.

"Isaac!" Stiles shouted again, this time more stern, and Isaac seemed to stop, shifting back to his human form. He got to his feet and shuffled back, Jeremy picking Clay up to his feet and shoving him to the other end of the room.

"Clay. Kitchen. Now." Jeremy snarled, and Clay reluctantly left, and we all looked at Isaac.

"Isaac, go wait in the car for me." Stiles instructed, and out came Isaac's puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not leaving you in here with a bunch of werewolves, especially that psycho!"

"Isaac, please. I'll be fine." He comforted, and reluctantly his wolf companion stormed from the house and sat impatiently in their car outside. The human turned to Jeremy, and sighed before looking him directly in the eyes.

"We're looking for our friend, who went missing. This isn't the first town we've been to, there were others before, but. Every time we find a lead, it goes to a new town, like a treasure hunt, and that's why we're here. To find the next clue, and so far we've had no luck. I told Isaac to get a truce because he likes to sniff around for clues, while I actually try to solve them. I didn't want him to get himself killed, that's why I said to go make friends or stop going on their...your property."

"A friend? Another wolf, or..." I asked, and he turned to me.

"No, she's not a wolf. But she does know of them, like me."

"But werewolf code tells us that if a human discovers us..."

"Well I've met a lot of werewolves and none of them have killed me, probably because they don't know of this werewolf code because they were al turned."

"They're all mutts? Who's the Alpha?" I question, my heart speeding up as I grow more worried for this boys safety. Running with mutts that don't know the code...

"Various members of the Hale family, mainly."

"You know the Hale family. Well I can figure the reason why you're not dead then." Jeremy says, folding his arms, and shaking his head. "But this friend, what happened?"

"It was maybe a few months ago, that she seemed to stop coming school, and meetings and there were no calls, no emails, nothing. So I went around her house, and she was just gone, up and left in the night according to her mom. We've been searching town after town, finding clues left by people who know where she is. It's like she was kidnapped or is being stalked wherever she runs, and this is just some sick and twisted game."

"And these clues brought you here?"

"Yes, this is the next town, but so far, no clues as to where she could be."

"Well I'm sure we could keep our eyes out for anything, but I can't promise to get fully involved, since we have our own issues."

"I understand, I just don't want you to kill Isaac...or myself if possible."

"Then we have an agreement. You are free to search wherever you wish, but be careful, there are mutt about that aren't apart of my pack. They could cause problems for you." Jeremy nods to the boy, who nods back, shaking Jeremy's hand before he makes his way to the door.

"This girl, who is she?" I say, as he reaches the door.

"She a teenage girl, who likes fashion and being normal. She's super smart, and a great friend. Beautiful with her strawberry blonde hair, never quite seen anything that compares." He describes, almost smitten.

"What's her name?"

"Lydia. Lydia Martin..." he says, fidgeting on the spot. "But I should go before Isaac comes storming in thinking you've murder me and gone to hide my body. Goodbye." He adds, leaving and I smile at him as he leaves.

"Well, I guess they don't mean any harm. That is good." Antonio says to Jeremy.

"Yes it is, and on top of that I now know that the Hale family is still alive. I thought they'd burned down in the fire years ago."

"Who is the Hale family?" I ask, as we all slowly make our way to the kitchen.

"I'll tell you and the boys in a minute, but first I shall exchange some words with Clay." Jeremy hissed, leading me and Antonio who looked at each, you know that look you give when you know someone is about to have their day severely ruined.


	7. 7 – Hale's are more than just wolves

**7 – Hale's are more than just wolves**

 **Jeremy:**

I took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen, holding myself back from full on lashing out at the imbecile that was sat at the table, hands clamped together and head bowed.

I slammed my hands onto the table, and watched him flinch, as I leaned forward. "What were you playing at out there?"

"You're too easy on them." He hissed back at me, not even glancing up from the table.

"They're kids."

"If they want to act like adults, then treat them that way. It's not like they're totally inexperienced at this."

"I don't care, they wanted to make a truce and you try to murder one of them. Do you think this is alright?"

"What if they are working for Cain, and they're just lying to your face?"

"If they were lying, they're awfully good because I never heard his heart skip a beat, not once." Elena intervened, glaring harshly at Clay who stared back, suddenly a look of disappointment on his face.

"But they-"

"There are no buts. The truce has been initiated, we do not harm either of them. If we do I cannot guarantee anyone's safety in the pack."

"It's a boy and a mutt, they're hardly intimidating."

"But they're not. They are in league with the Hale family, and they are a bunch I really don't want to deal with on top of this mess."

"I've never heard of this Hale family."

"You wouldn't. They don't live around here, and made sure not to tell any of you. I felt none of you needed to worry about...on top of that, I believed them to all be dead, but that doesn't seem to be the case."

"You said, you'd tell us about the Hale family." Elena asked, I glance at her, then to Clay and Antonio.

"Yes, when all of you were here...speaking of which, where is Nick?" I asked, looking around the room, Clay seeming to slide down his seat. "Clay?"

"Don't know..." He said, gulping a little to loudly. If that wasn't clue enough, his heart rate had become quicker.

"Clay, I swear I will break something...more than likely something attached to you."

"I locked in the basement. I'm surprised you can't hear him, considering he wasn't too happy about that." He smirked, as Antonio shook his head, storming off towards the basement.

"If you don't change this behaviour, and start acting how you should. I may put you in your place, and you won't like it. I can assure you of that." I snarl, and we all wait in silence as Antonio and Nick enter the room.

Elena ended up having to restrain Nick to keep him from attacking Clay, pulling him over to the other side of the room.

"So this Hale family...before these kill each other." Elena stuttered as she held back her pack brother who was baring his teeth at Clay.

"The Hale family. I don't know many of them, and none personally. But I know of the Alpha. Laura Hale. A good leader to my knowledge, before she disappeared of course. Then I know of Peter and Derek, both rebellious and well, boys. I know that there was a house fire, and that the Hale family was supposedly killed off, every last member."

"Until today...from what a kid said." Clay hissed under his breath.

"No I found out months ago, this fire was a few years back. I knew Derek had survived the fire, but I never felt he'd make it as an Alpha. And few wolves survive alone, but I guess I was wrong because he's making a pack...or at least has made one."

"Consisting of those two?" Clay smirked, unimpressed by this tale.

"I doubt it's just those two. They're are probably others, and that's what worries me. Because I don't know how big this pack is. I just know by reputation that wolves don't fair too well against the Hale family."

"I could handle him."

"I doubt it, last story I heard of the Hale family was taking on an Alpha pack. Consider yourselves lucky we didn't have to face them."

"An Alpha pack?" Nick asked, having calmed down now.

"A story for another time, maybe. For now, I'd like all of you to stay on their good side. I don't want the Hale family down here, wanting to murder the pack, because one of you can't keep your claws away."

"Fine...I won't touch them."

"Good, because we have other matters to attend to." I say, referring to our little mutt problem. At least those two aren't a totally liability to us...but it's still two wolves in town, two that could end up dead in the next week.

I best have someone keep an eye on them...


	8. 8 – I feel like helping

**8 – I feel like helping**

 **Nick:**

Jeremy turned to me, and then looking to Elena. Switching back and forth between us, he eventually settles his gaze on me. I raise an eyebrow in confusion, awaiting whatever was about to be said.

"Nick, I need you to watch over our new allies." He asked, a stern look on his face. It seemed like he wasn't going to take no for an answer, but you can always try right.

"Wouldn't Elena be a better choice, she's actually talked to Isaac the most?"

"She may have, but I require her here. And I can't send Clay to watch over them, and me or Antonio simply wouldn't fit in."

"So I'm the one that has to get buddy-buddy with them?"

"Nick, if there was another way right now..." Jeremy sighs, almost disappointed in himself for telling me to go. "Look, we don't know whether the mutts will attack them, and I don't want them to be alone if they do. We have a greater knowledge on the situation."

"We barely know anything..."

"But we know more than those boys do. Not to mention it will maybe take you out of the targeting range." The Alpha smiled, and with a nod I got to my feet ready to leave the room. "Remember if anything go-"

"Call home, yes." I say, giving a lazy salute to him as I walk to the doorway, pausing and looking to Clay. "Oh, and when I get back, I'm going to have proper words with you...When Elena isn't around to stop me."

"Sure we will..." Clay smirks, forcing me to shake my head as I leave. I grab my keys from the coffee table and leave, heading down the driveway.

The last thing I thought I'd do today was babysit...

I tracked the boys scent to a motel in town, and with a sigh of reluctance I wander into the car park, quickly coming to a halt as I saw the all too familiar Isaac with his friend I presume.

I walk over to them, and they stop their conversation and watch me approach.

"Aren't you from Stonehaven?" Isaac asked, pointing at me as I came to stand still in front of them. Just as I'm about to answer I get interrupted by his friend.

"I didn't see you up there?"

"Yes, I was keeping Clay preoccupied for the most part...I will say I didn't do the best job." I fake an innocent smile, and Isaac snorts at me, looking to the ground.

"Well, I'm Stiles then."

"Nick, nice to meet you."

"So why are you, here?" Isaac questions, looking at me with confusion. I pout my lips for a second, thinking of how to respond, eventually settling on the truth.

"Jeremy wanted me to keep an eye on you two, and an eye for the mutts."

"Does he not trust us?"

"No, take it more as he just doesn't want to get you two killed by some serial killers werewolves that happen to be wandering the town."

"Ah, that's nice to know, but unfortunately you can't follow both of us." Stiles remarks, shuffling on he spot.

"Why not?"

"Well because he's going off to search for clues...again, and I'm meeting with some in a bar in town." He explained, and I raised my eye brows, receiving a smirk from the boy. "And no, you not coming with me, 'cause he will kill you on sight. I don't want explain that to your pack."

"What? Why would kill me?"

"I don't feel the need to explain, because you get hang out with Isaac." He smiles, heading over the car park and onto the street path. "Have fun boys!"

"Is he always like this?" I question, watching him leave before looking to Isaac who looks like he trying so hard not to smile.

"Usually a bit more sarcastic and cynical. You got lucky." Isaac replied, walking along the motel wall, I followed in close pursuit. "I guess your helping me today?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." I say, as we get onto the street. "What do you do? Like, what am I helping with."

"Looking for clues, that could help find Lydia..." He explains, looking at my confused expression, and giving a mix of a laugh and a sigh. "We're looking for a girl named Lydia Martin."

"Ah...what clues are we looking for exactly?"

"Well, sometimes it's something she owned or had on her. Other times, it can be a little note left behind."

"And you've found nothing so far."

"I wouldn't say nothing, I mean we got here..."

"But you've been here for almost three weeks, right?"

"It's a work-in-progress, yes, but it's going fine." Isaac stuttered, trying to sound confident...and it made me giggle a little.

"Okay..." I smile, as we arrived at the beginning of the forest. "You always search the forest?"

"Well, so far the clues never seem to be in urban areas, always out in the woods where they evidently can't be seen."

"You been to a lot of towns then?"

"A few. You know I used to actually like travelling before all this happened, and now it just isn't the same."

"Where did you travel?" I ask, and Isaac pauses, seeming to think of an answer. We clamber over a few roots and bushes, dodging around trees before Isaac start to reply.

"I lived in Beacon Hill for a while. Made some great friends, there was some altercations every now and again, but you know. They had my back, and I had theirs...kind of an unspoken agreement."

"I know that feeling, that brotherhood feeling."

"Yeah. Just feeling like you belong somewhere, around people like you, that understand and help you. I don't think I'd want a different pack...like ever, I couldn't imagine myself anywhere else."

"That's how you know you've found a good pack."

"Yeah. But I did travel to France after I got out of school. I went with the guy that Stiles is actually meeting up. He's a pretty cool guy, when you get past his gun threats. You know."

"Does he not like wolves?"

"Well, he's a hunter..."

"A hunter? I've never met a hunter..." I say, and Isaac looks at me shocked for a second before back at the terrain.

"Lucky...they're not fun."

"I can imagine...but how did you become friends with a hunter?"

"Um...ha, I mainly got in with him because of my pack. They'd already made a deal with the guy but, I kind of...You know maybe a story for another time."

"Fair enough."

"You know, it seems like you had an easier wolf experience than I did."

"But, my dad's a wolf, and I've always had the pack. I don't know any different...I don't know what it was like for you."

"Different...defiantly different..." He whispered, followed by a short sigh and pause of silence.

"Gift or curse?"

"What?"

"Being a wolf, for you. Is it a gift of a curse? Good, bad, regret it, wouldn't change it for anything?"

"That's a difficult one to answer...I mean I love it so much, having met my pack, having this power, changing my life for the better...but then I've met some awful people, had to deal with crazy things that I just can't forget no matter what..."

"But that's the whole point. You gain good things and bad things, right?"

"Yeah, but still, I'm allowed moan at the bad things though?"

"Oh, Hell yes. That's half the fun." I smile, getting a laugh out of Isaac before we both stop. Standing perfectly still, in total silence.

I knew he'd heard the rustling of leaves on the ground, someone else was here. I sniffed the air and it seemed like there was a familiar fragrance in the air, but it was being dulled out by Isaac's cologne, certainly a disadvantages.

"Let's leave before-" I whisper to Isaac before seeing a large dark brown wolf staring us down from in front. I dare not move a muscle, bot even to look to Isaac, holding my breath as I stared into it's eyes.

"On three..." I hear Isaac's whisper, the wolf gazing over to Isaac, staring him down, clearly intrigued by the heavy cologne. "We run the other way, okay?"

"Okay..." I whisper back, watching the wolf as it shuffles about, baring it's teeth.

"1...2..." I hear Isaac whisper harshly, sharp breaths and I take a deep breath,waiting for the three to be called. The wolf moving as though it was about to charge towards us. "3!" Isaac shouts, and before he'd even finished the word my legs were already in motion, blitzing past the trees.

And I thought babysitting would be the easy job.


	9. 9 – Been awhile

**9 – Been awhile**

 **Stiles:**

After leaving the two boys to enjoy a nice walk in the park, I made my way to a nearby bar for my little rendezvous.

I enter the quiet bar, filled with a few lonely men drinking way their problems in the early evening. I feel sorry for them.

I sit down at an empty booth, thankfully no one else seemed to be sitting around so this conversation wouldn't be too weird. I stared out the window for a few minutes before a off-white mug filled with a dark brown liquid, the steam rising up into my face. I looked across from me to see Chris sitting down opposite me, also a mug in his hand.

"Coffee's on me." He smiles, and I smile back, taking the warm mug into my hand.

"Seems like forever since we last talked."

"2 months. Not that I'm counting the days."

"Hmm." He replied, taking a sip of his coffee while I just stare into my cup. "I'm guessing you haven't found anything then? Considering how quiet you are."

"No, nothing here. But Isaac's sure there must be something because he's always saying," I begin, imitating Isaac's posture as I add, "I've just not looked everywhere yet because those damn wolves keep getting in my way!"

"Wolves?"

"Don't worry about them, that's been sorted now. But he's been looking for three weeks now, and come back with nothing. I doubt it's because of the wolves, considering he only encountered them twice."

"Yeah, not much luck anywhere else either."

"What's going on with the others then?"

"Scott's still looking, he's not giving up easily, he wants to find something if anything. Malia has, she should be back in Beacon Hills now if she didn't hit serious traffic."

"And, nothing going on Beacon Hills?"

"Nope, it's been very quiet. No one seems to be attacking, probably because Scott isn't around, so there isn't much of a challenge."

"There's Liam..." I say, and Chris just gives me an unimpressed stare as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Come one, Liam is a strong fighter. He could totally be worthy of a challenge."

"But he's an Alpha. That's probably what any creature wants to take on. Not just a Beta."

"I guess you're right."

"I am right, I've been hunting werewolves my whole life practically. The Alpha is the one everyone wants to take on, everyone else is just a pawn in a game."

"Which means Scott shouldn't really be out by himself."

"Probably, but it's Scott, so we all kind of just let him."

"Yeah, we should stop letting him do stupid things."

"We only do it because at first it's fun and then we realise that someone could die and we have to then get involved and sort it out, which tends to take a while."

"Hmm. Does Deaton have any more ideas?"

"On her whereabouts, no. I'm taking it you've made no more progress?" He sighs, fidgeting with his coat, while I give him a glare.

"Why don't you try figuring out a bunch of random notes and using object to locate a human."

"You did it with Derek..."

"That was very different. This is a whole different situation, and please do not compare Lydia to Derek."

"I'm just saying..."

"In all honesty I just want to be done with this place."

"But Isaac hasn't finished looking around." Chris replies, sipping his coffee again, while I sit there staring at the table.

"Didn't you say Malia would be back in Beacon Hills now."

"Yeah."

"Let's go fetch her."

"Why?"

"Because an extra pair of eyes, she could help Isaac investigate. Then we can get this over with twice as fast and actually go and look elsewhere."

"Why are you so sure there isn't a clue here?"

"I'm not, but if there is it'll probably just send us somewhere else, so we'd still be leaving."

"But wouldn't she be of better use with Scott of in Beacon Hills."

"Chris...please?"

"Fine, we'll go get Malia. If we go now, we can probably be back by tomorrow morning at the latest." He said, finishing off his coffee, as did I.

We left the bar and walked over to Chris' car, and I as I sat down in the passenger side I paused, Chris looking at me.

"What?"

"Does this classify as abandoning the jeep?"

"Really? You're coming back, besides Isaac's here. He'll keep it safe for you."

"Oh God..." I whisper, closing the passenger door and clipping on the seat belt as we drive off down the road.

We stayed silent for a long time, mainly because there wasn't really anything to talk about. I just stared out the window, watching the trees go by and the sky grow darker as we entered the night. In all fairness it was a long drive, but I was fine with that, I meant I got a break from that motel room.

Every day I spent there I felt myself getting more and more homesick, probably didn't help that I had to spend day and night with Isaac who kept layering on the cheapest cologne he could find in order to mask his scent from the wolves...didn't work, did it.

I was starting to doze off in the darkness as we drove down a pitch black country lane, out of habit though I kept glancing at the mirrors.

To my surprise there was a car following us. At first I figured that you know, lot's of people travel at night, there's far less traffic about so you can get there a lot faster, but this car seemed to be closing in fast.

Chris had noticed it, because he kept glancing at his mirrors, growing agitated. "Stiles, brace yourself, I don't know what they're doing." He instructed, and tensed my whole body up, watching the car behind.

After a few second it bumped into the back, and I felt Chris accelerate as fast as he could in this car. The force pushing me back into my seat, but the car behind kept up, bumping into us again, before trying to over take us.

"Shit!" Chris shouted, as the car pulled ahead just enough to cover the lower half of the car. I looked in the door mirror, trying to see the identity of whoever was in the car, but it was too dark. "Hold on!" Chris shouted, as the car hit the back of the car, spinning it out.

Losing complete control of the car, it not only spun out but flipped along the road several times, before everything simply went black...


	10. 10 – I'm going to him

**10 – I'm going to him**

 _A few hours earlier_

 **Malia:**

I was sat in the vet's, flicking through one of the magazines left out for patients. I must admit, it's not very interesting, but it's better than the alternative.

"You know, you could Malia!" Liam shouted as he was wrestling with a dog on a lead, as he tried to get it to sit. I flicked over to the next page and continued reading. "Oh my God!" He moaned, stumbling all over the room.

"Just use your werewolf strength." I hiss.

"I don't want to strangle it...or break the lead. Besides I shouldn't need to...no!" He stutters, letting go of the lead, allowing the dog to run freely.

"Don't worry, Deaton's got it." I say, and I hear Liam let out a frustrated sigh. Then I'm overcome with a sudden sickly feeling in my stomach, forcing me to put the magazine down and grab my stomach.

"What's up?" Liam asked, looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"I just...felt a sickening feeling in my gut."

"Do you feel sick? Maybe you-"

"No, not like that. Like something bad is going to happen." I say, the feeling settling down, as I get to my feet, throwing the magazine down on the seat.

"I'm sure everything is fine, or going to be fine."

"Don't say that." I hiss at him, and he waves his arms about in confusion.

"Wha...what do you want me to say then, that everyone's going to die." He remarks, and I glare at him.

"Not if it's a lie."

"Well that, everything will be fine."

"But that could very well be a lie as well."

"You see, this is why I don't hang out with you." He moans, as Deaton comes out from the back, the dog calmly walking beside him.

"That's not the reason we don't hang out, there are other reasons..." I snarl back at him. "many others." I add under my breath.

"Gosh your bundle of joy..." Liam jokes. Naturally I respond with a growl, which I hear unsettled his heart as it sped up. I turned to Deaton, who was handing the leash back to Liam.

"Well I'm not doing anything around here, what are the others doing." I say to him, and he pauses to think.

"Well Scott is by himself up in-" he begins before I decide to cut him off.

"What about Stiles?"

"Um, Stiles I'm sure is fine, but Scott could probably use-"

"I feel I should help Stiles."

"Isaac is with Stiles, I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't trust Isaac." I reply, I just stare at Deaton who doesn't seem to know what to say. Liam bowing his head as he tries to stay out of the conversation.

"Scott wouldn't have sent him with Isaac if he thought he wouldn't be able to keep him safe."

"Somehow I doubt that. Where is Stiles?"

"You know Chris went a few hours ago to meet with him, I'm sure he'll safe with those two."

"I'll just meet them when I get up there. An extra set of claws won't do any harm."

"But I think your better suited to helping your Alpha who is currently working by himself."

"Stiles is up at bear valley...I think it's in New York." Liam intervenes, receiving a harsh look of betrayal from Deaton, and he bows his head again.

"I'm going to go meet up with Stiles."

"Malia..." Deaton pleads, a little annoyed with my response.

"If Stiles tells me to leave and to go help Scott I will...And only then will I." I hiss, leaving the the building. What I hadn't mentioned was that I felt like something bad was going to happen to Stiles. I didn't think I should worry everyone else with it, considering the situation, and it could very well just be me...missing him.

Either way I got into my car, turning on the engine and driving down the road. I'm hoping to make it to this Bear Valley before something bad does happen...

Please let him still be alive by the time I get there...


	11. 11 – I'm not that fast

**11 – I'm not that fast**

 **Isaac:**

Pelting past trees, and flying over roots and bushes. I would say the wind rushing past my face and through my clothes was one of the best thing, but sadly the mutt that was snapping it's teeth at us kind of ruined it.

I actually seemed to be making distance from the wolf, but the Stonehaven boy didn't seem to be fairing as well, it was almost like the wolf had lost all interest in me and focused it on him.

Now, that would be great usually, you know. He'll die before I do...but the problem is that then the Stonehaven family will be trying to kill me for letting their pack member die. Which leave me with the option of getting mauled by this wolf, or getting mauled later by those wolves...and here I was, thinking today was going to be nice and calm.

Just as I as getting lost in my thoughts I heard a thud from Nick's general direction, I keep moving somewhat but turn around to see him lying on the ground, about to get pounced.

You can tell I've spent too much time with Scott as I rushed over to him, claws out, ready for a fight. By the time I'd got to Nick the wolf was already on top of him, biting and slashing at him.

I crouched and roared at the the wolf, it's ears perking up as it stopped what it was doing. Slowly it's eyes moved up to meet mine, it's ears flicking back as it moved backwards. I slowly moved over Nick, and the wolf fled, back to wherever if had come from, though I must say that was a rather strange reaction, considering I'm not exactly an Alpha.

I wait a few seconds before turning to Nick, to examine his injuries, upon first glance at his unmoving body, anyone would think he was dead, but I could hear his heart beating, and his shallow breathing. I lifted up his shirt first to see three deep gashes down his stomach, I looked to his legs, one of them had teeth marks in his shin.

I must say, that wolf worked fast, but if he wanted to kill him, he should've aimed for the throat.

I gently slap his cheek, and he begins to stir.

"You've got to get up." I say, as he opens his eyes. The second I finish, he spits up blood, inches from my face. "Come on, you need to heal."

"What...?" He wheezes, and I stare at him in confusion and I feel my heart start to speed up with worry.

"Heal, just heal. Super healing, you know, that thing werewolves have that save them from life-threatening injuries. Heal, Nick!"

"That's never been the case for...us...I can't heal..." He pants, fighting to stay awake. Me in full-blown panic now, frantically looking around as though it would help think of a plan.

"Fuck!" I growl, looking at the soon to be dead body in front of me if I don't think of something to do...

I get to my feet, and run a few paces, looking into the thick forestation, as I bite my nails, raking my brain for any ideas...

Then it comes to me.

I am a dunce, this is near Stonehaven, just take him up there and they can fix him, that's it.

I rush back over to Nick, and give him another gentle slap to wake him up again. "We've got to move, get up!" I hiss, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet.

"Ah!" Nick whimpers, clutching his stomach. If it wasn't for me holding him up right now, he'd be a crumpled mess on the floor. "I can't..."

"You have to, we need to get up to Stonehaven..."

"I'm not going to make it, just get out of here before that mutt comes back."

"And be on your family's vendetta list, hell no." I snarl, taking a few steps, pulling Nick along. He just moaned in pain and collapsed, pulling me down with him. "Come on!"

"I can't..." He whimpers, clenching his teeth, sweat forming on his forehead. I look around again, but there is nothing around but trees. "God...it's too painful to..." He groans, spitting out some more blood.

I pause for a second and look at him, reaching down I grab his hand and he looks at me in confusion. Black veins start to creep up my arm, and a surge of pain weaves it's way through my body, fighting to stay awake and focused as I feel my skin tearing.

After a few moments I release his hand and on instinct I look over my body, but as expected there are no injuries. I look to Nick who seems confused as he touches his injuries.

"Don't do that, you'll make it worse." I hiss at him, pulling him up again as I shakily begin to walk.

"What did you do?" He sighs.

"Something my Alpha does a little too often." I smirk, looking at him, but he seemed unimpressed.

"Why did you do it?"

"Like I said, I didn't want to be on your family's vendetta list. I've spent enough time on the run." I say, as we make our way through the forest towards Stonehaven...

And hopefully they won't murder me for getting their friend injured.


	12. 12 – Tell me you're okay

**12 – Tell me you're okay**

 **Malia:**

The country road in the setting sun was unnervingly peaceful. It felt strange in all honesty. I mean, as much as the - not being on someone's murder list - was nice, it just brought a whole new level of paranoia.

I took a deep breath and glided along the bumpy terrain, my high beams glaring down the long thin road. The sun slowly sinking away from the sky as the dark navy blue wash of colours stretched across the cloudy sky.

I kept trying to reply my earlier feeling, the one where I just felt something was going to happen...being unable to recall it...I feel as though I made a poor decision. Maybe I was just lonely, having only Liam in beacon hills and spending weeks by myself. It would only be natural given a coyotes nature, right.

I gently shake my head, hoping the doubts would fly from my head, but they lingered, dragging my mood down more...if that was possible.

Travelling along a fairly straight route I see lights in the far distance, naturally I dimmed my lights as they approached, and slowed the car, trying to pull in as close to the edge as possible.

The light however, didn't seem to slow, instead they almost moved quicker. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, telling me this wasn't a good sign.

So I pulled the keys out the ignition and climbed into the back seats where I'd laid a blanket. Clambering as quickly as I could into the foot space, I pull the blanket over to cover me, hiding me from view.

I wait for what is possibly the longest minute of my life, before I hear a calm heart beat approach the car. I close my eyes to listen closely to the heart beat.

Another came into range...I really don't want to deal with two guys today...just leave.

"Ditched the car?" A rather guttural voice echoed in my ears, muffled by the glass and metal of the vehicle.

"Seems that way, but they ditched it as we approached..." Another voice, this one with a slight German accent replied.

"Weird..."

"Indeed, whoever this vehicle belonged to...can not be good news."

"What do we do?"

"What do you think Nimrod, they ditched the car. They fled into the woods I bet, there would be no point chasing them."

"We can easily track them!"

"With your tracking abilities...dear God, we'd be walking around in circles for hours if we did. Get back in the car, I don't intend to keep the boss waiting."

"Hey I can-" The gruff man begins, but I lose track of his voice as I hear car doors slam and the rev of a large vehicle, before it fades away into the distance.

I cautiously move the blanket from my face and struggle to climb out of the foot well. I sit on the back seat, looking around to see...well mainly the dark, but certainly no cars around. I couldn't even see the red tail lights of a car driving the other way.

I let out a sigh of relief as I pat down my now unstable hair, and straighten my clothes. I open the door, move around and get in the driver's seat, because I'll be damned if I'm climbing back into the driver seat.

I take a few quick glances at my mirrors before starting the car, and continuing my journey along the dark road.

After a few minutes of rather slow driving, I think back to the passing car. Trying to make sense of the whole situation, but it just stresses me out, the more I think about it.

Who the hell were they? Why were they out here, looking in on cars?

It all smelled like too much trouble, and something I'd rather not deal with...and certainly something I hope we don't _have_ to deal with.

I realise I'm lost in my thoughts at just the right moment as I see a smoked turned over vehicle on the side of the road. I slam on my brakes, coming to a halt in front of the accident.

At first I had conflicting feelings, being annoyed at the inconvenience and wondering if I should call and ambulance or something...it's fair to say I was leaning more to the annoyed side of things.

That was, until I saw the plates on the vehicle...the plates matching a familiar car.

Chris' car...and Deaton had said he was with Stiles.

Oh God...

I feel my heart stop in my chest as I notice two inhabitants in the car. My breath escapes me, and I fidget, my body confused as to what to do. Quickly I come to my senses and swing open the door, fleeing from my own car over to where the wreckage lay. I crouched down, looking though the window and my fears came to life. There sat Stiles in the passenger seat, fastened in by his seatbelt, completely unconscious and blood dripping onto the roof beneath him.

"Stiles!" I shout, my voice shaking, as I clear away the broken glass in the window next to him, creating a bigger whole for a human to move through. "Stiles! Wake up!" I shout, my voice more sturdy that before, but the human stayed perfectly still. "Dammit Stiles!"

"Hmm..." A groan radiated from Chris, as he slowly creaked his eyes open, blinking to adjust to the light. "Wha-"

"Chris, are you alright?" I ask, as the man seems to gain an adrenaline boost as he begins to squirm about.

"Just got to-" He begins before clicking his restraining seat belt out of it's place, causing him to fall onto the car roof with a sharp thud. "Augh." He pants, climbing through his own window. I stand up and half run around the front of the car to see him shakily stand. "I'm fine."

"Good, but I need help getting Stiles out." I reply, and with a nod from Chris he speeds past me and begins pulling at the seatbelt.

"Stiles?" He asks, still pulling. He turned to me, shaking his head. "It's stuck."

"Step aside." I say, Chris abiding by my instruction stepped back. I knelt down and pulled the seat belt, ripping it from it's grasp. Stiles fell just like Chris, landing with a harsh thud.

"Ow!" Shouted the boy, as he creaked his eyes open, turning his head towards me. "Malia?"

"Thank God...Are you alright?" I ask, as Stiles crawls through the human sized hole I'd made in the window.

"Few scrapes and bruises, nothing that will quite kill me. I think..." He chirped, and I sighed with relief. A small smile creaking over my face, as I pull him in for a quick hug, before releasing the boy; quickly getting to my feet, as did he.

"What are you doing here though?" Chris asked, rubbing his arm, evidently sore or injured from the crash.

"Well...I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, so I simply followed my instinct." I replied, looking at Stiles, who looked to Chris in confusion.

"Well, I guess we don't need to go to Beacon Hills now." Chris remarked, almost with a small laugh to Stiles.

"You were going to Beacon Hills?"

"We were...um...we were actually going to come and fetch you to maybe help us out. But you're here now, so..." Stiles explained.

"You were coming to fetch me?"

"Yeah..."

"What ever for, I thought the idea was to split up and find the clues."

"Stiles is bored of this place, so he wanted to speed up Isaac's search. Since Scott's preoccupied, you were the next option."

"It's not like you to give up on something..." I say, looking to Stiles who simply bowed his head.

"We just have found anything here for weeks, there's nothing here." He replies, hints of guilt hiding in his voice. A short pause of silence as the boys groaned from their accident, that sparks an obvious question.

"What happened...to the car?" I ask, my eyes darting between the two of them.

"Um...well..." Stiles began, stumbling across his words, his heart speeding up and I sensed a lie was forming in his head.

"We were ran off the road, by some car. And they were adamant about hitting us."

"They could've been drunk..." Stiles muttered, neither me nor Chris paid his remark any attention.

"Well as I was driving down here, I came across a car."

"They didn't run you off the road though?" Chris questioned, looking at my unscathed body.

"No, I saw the lights speeding towards me, so I hid in the back of the car and they thought I'd ditched it."

"Did they say anything else?"

"Only that they didn't want to keep the 'boss' waiting. That was it."

"But..." Stiles intervened. "So there could be a clue here...?"

"Why the change of heart? Barely a few hours ago, you were desperate to get out of here, and now a strange car turns up and you wants to stay?" Chris mocked, folding his arms, which was of course unachievable without a moan of pain.

"Why else run us off the road. We made friends with the werewolves, and I doubt the enemy wolves of them would try so desperately to run us off the road. They could be involved with Lydia in some way."

"Well, they drove off, and I didn't see where they went. I don't know what you intend to search for..." I say to him, but it didn't seem like he'd be backing down.

"Well maybe they left a clue, we just need to search for...Maybe we should call Scott down here, to help us search?" He pleads, and I look to Chris before looking back at the human boy.

"We don't know what Scott could be in the middle of. For all we know this could be a decoy, or that's not even involved at all."

"Really, when is it never somehow involved?"

"Fine, we'll look for the clue." I reply. "Let's meet up with Isaac, and help him search." I hiss, exaggerating happiness, that Stiles rolled his eyes at.

"Wait, Isaac..." Chris says, both me and Stiles look at him.

"What?" I ask, his heart pounding in his chest.

"If we were ran off the road...they could've attacked Isaac..."

"He's with another werewolf, he should be fine."

"With another werewolf?" Myself and Chris growled unanimously.

"I will explain in the car, let's go. I know roughly where he'll be, Malia." Stiles stutters, wandering over to my car, standing by the passenger side while Chris moved to the back door, they both paused and looked at the wreckage.

"I loved that car..." Chris sighed, and I saw Stiles slowly nod.

"Yes...I'm just glad that we weren't taking my jeep now, and it was only your car." He smirked, before getting into the car.

"I'm beginning to think the werewolves are more bearable the human." Chris remarked, getting in as well, I followed, turning the ignition on.

"So where to?" I ask, looking at Stiles who simply turned to me and smiled.

"StoneHaven."

 **Author Note :** Sorry for the absence, I got waylaid with stuff and was unable to write, but here we go, the next chapter.

Also, thank you for the review, I'm hoping to incorporate ideas from it into later chapters for explanation into motives, but yes, thank you.

Hope you are all enjoying it if you've managed to get this far!


	13. 13 – Don't blame me

**13 – Don't blame me**

 **Isaac :**

Reaching the Stonehaven manor, I find myself moving very slowly towards the entrance, not really wanting to open the door and confront the werewolves behind it.

"Stop worrying..." Nick sighed, sweat dripping from his forehead, and his eyes squinted open.

"Stop? I'm bringing back one of their pack members injured. Who do you think they'll blame first?" I hiss, reaching the door, and pausing in front of it.

"They won't kill you, okay? I promise, they won't..." He pants, and with a deep breath I open the door, and help Nick inside. The sound had evidently alerted it's inhabitants as footsteps radiated throughout the house, and several people came rushing into the room.

The familiar faces of the wolves entered the room, and I tried hard to keep my heartbeat steady.

"Nick!" One of the wolves barked, the man rushing to take him from me. I carefully handed him over to the bald man who rushed him towards the kitchen.

"What did you get him involved in?" The alpha roared, and I felt a small growl escape from my throat. One the alpha didn't take kindly to, but Elena had grabbed his arm after practically flying down the stairs, seeing her brethren in such a state had elevated her heartbeat.

"Jeremy..." She whispered, and the reluctantly the alpha seemed to back down, keeping a sharp gaze on me.

"We were jumped by a wolf in the woods on the outskirts. Looked like a wolf of your kind..."

"Of our kind?" Jeremy sighed, looking to Elena, who simply dropped her head.

"See, it wasn't his fault..."

"But he was out looking for something in the woods. If he hadn't be sniffing around when mutts are organising a killing group, it wouldn't have happened..." The grovelling voice of my new found rival. I chuckled sarcastically, a fixed smile spreading across my face as I turned to the brute in the doorway.

"Enough, this is no time to argue. He can't be to blame for the mutts actions."

"This is time, I don't see why he's so convinced this clue is on our property."

"Well it's pretty much the only actually forestation in this town, so where else would it be?" I hissed, crossing my arms.

"How can we be sure what your saying is even true?"

"Well then ask your brother, he was there. You don't have to take my word on everything." I snarled, as we all moved into the kitchen, the wolves tending to their friend. For those few minutes I was allowed some peace and quiet from explaining myself to this pack...they were certainly stubborn with trust.

I watched them bandage the wounds and let they take a few breaths to clam down, before even thinking of talking again.

"Why should _he_ get to be in here?" The brute really starting to get on my nerves. I leaned back on a short set of cupboards and smirked in annoyance.

"Okay, what is your problem with me? I've literally done nothing to piss you off, so...mind explaining."

"How about, you mention being friends with a human and Jeremy doesn't bat an eyelid? How about you get away with no injuries from the wolf attack? How about your transformation?"

"They're different werewolves." Jeremy sighs, before I could even answer.

"Different?" Elena interrupted, looking to me in confusion.

"We rarely turn into actually wolves. We're more...human looking. Our facial features morph and we have claws and fangs, but for most of the time, that's as far as we go."

"Really? And the human?" Elena asks, her eyes lighting up at the new found knowledge.

"Well, usually humans are not supposed to know about us either, but he proved himself useful on many occasions."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't kill him on sight." Clay moaned at Jeremy, who stared blankly back at him.

"He didn't smell humans...not fully human. I don't quite know why your so instant he is."

"Because he is. What you smelled, might have just been from a...past experience, that you need not worry about."

"Okay, so you're different werewolves, and your human may or may not be human...anything else we should know?" Elena asked, crossing her arms and looking to Jeremy. "Like the alpha female Laura."

"Different werewolves. Their kind are able to have females, they work very differently."Jeremy explained to her

"You can't have females?" I intervened, rather confused at that. Granted we didn't exactly have many females in our little pack but it wasn't exactly unheard of for us. "But how do you know this much?"

"Werewolves of your kind have passed through before, and I have looked into various different recorded myths. I have many friends who all explore other kinds of species, that's how I found out about the Hale family. They had the largest reputation aside from Deucalion of course." Jeremy replied, looking around seemingly addressing his explanation to everyone in the room.

"Ah, yes. He was trouble...But what other species do you know of?"

"The typical. I haven't really delved into it, it was more a free time kind of hobby." He added, shuffling on the spot, and gently placing a hand on Nick's forehead. "Come. Antonio, I will leave you with your son." Jeremy nodding to his worried bald companion who was sat beside his son. He then left the room, Elena, Clay and myself following him.

"What you thinking?" I ask, listening to his slightly elated heartbeat, and he stops in the entrance way, pausing before turning to me.

"I want to go to the location you were attacked. Elena you come too, perhaps we can pick up a scent." He explains, and Elena nods in agreement, Jeremy turning to Clay. "You stay here, I don't want any unnecessary fights between you and Isaac here."

Clay growled at me, before storming off upstairs like a moody child, I knew my presence here angered him, but there was nothing I could do about that, was there.

Just as Elena and Jeremy were grabbing their things I heard the sound of a car pulling up to the house. I moved over to the window in their lounge, Jeremy and Elena confused by my actions.

A silver car had come to a halt in front of the steps, and I could see three passengers. Elena and Jeremy had joined me at the window and seemed rather displeased with the visitors.

"Who could that be?" Elena hissed.

"Just what we need, right now..." Jeremy growled under his breath, but I moved closer to the glass, and looked through the slightly tinted windows to see some familiar faces.

"It's alright. They're on our side." I say, moving over to the door, hands in my pocket, Elena and Jeremy both exchanging a glance before looking at me, holding the door handle. "Well, shall we greet them?"


	14. 14 - It is but a game

**14 – It is but a game**

 **Lydia:**

Just what has my world come to?

As I sit on the cold steel floor of a 2 meter square cage that had imprisoned me for...who knows how long...Honestly, I'd stopped counting the days.

I stared out into the small open area in this thick forest. Barely letting in any moonlight or sunlight with each passing day. The only light coming from the raging bonfire that was set alight every night by these...people.

To be honest I wasn't sure, they may seem human now, but that doesn't always mean they are...

I had just curled into a small ball in the centre of the cage when the door creaked open and before me stopped a somewhat tall but skinny masculine figure. Dressed completely in black, from his hoodie, to his shirt, jeans, trainers, belts and wristbands.

His hood shadowing his hair, and revealing the porcelain wolf mask that hid his face. He paused for a brief second before latching onto my arm and yanking me up.

Dragged, reluctantly, to the larger cage that I could never take my eyes off since I woke up here. It had always sat empty to my left, much larger than the other cages that had been positioned into a circle. A total of five smaller cages, all staring at this larger one.

He threw open the door and threw me in, slamming it shut and locking it behind. With a snigger he skipped away, back to the fire where the rest of them lingered. Four altogether, all wearing black wit white porcelain wolf masks. But there was a fifth, but he was a rarely showed up. Unlike the others he would always arrive in a red hoodie, his mask black...and unlike the others that taunt those imprisoned in these cages he would just...stare...

Tonight was one of those unfortunate nights that he was stood opposite the cage, staring at the steel bars. His arms crossed, showing no signs of emotion as the others jumped, leapt and danced around the fire as though performing a ritual.

I pushed myself to my feet and looked around the cage to see four others in here with me. All skinny, practically starved, their clothes torn and hair scruffy. Shaking with fear, some muttering prayers to themselves and rocking back and forth for some form of comfort.

"I'm sure it'll be fine..." I say, offering a comforting smile to those that looked at me, but I feel I more said those words to comfort myself, more than them.

"Fine...Do you have any idea what's about to happen?" One snarled, causing me to jump slightly. "Five teenagers every few months go missing, and are found dead in various forests across the country. Starved, sickly, and torn to shreds...That's what will happen to us..."

My heart sank, and to think that it hadn't even been that long since the last problems we faced we're dealt with, now serial killers?

"I don't want to die..." Another pleaded, tears in her eyes, and she stood shaking, he head in her hands.

"We're not going to die." I say, with some confidence...I mean I've seen worse, if these guys are human, then they shouldn't be anywhere near as much trouble.

"How can you say that...we're as good as dead." The previous speaker growled at me once again. And to be honest she was really getting on my nerves at this point.

"Because I've faced some...difficult situations before." I reply back, with a small smirk. But as she's about to respond she pauses and jumps back. I freeze for a second before spinning around to see one of these... 'wolves' stood, leaning on the bars. He seemed to be the one that had moved me to this cage, just going on height and shape of course.

"Hello kiddos." He chuckled, a German accent rippling off his mask.

"Who are you? What do-" I begin before another one arrives at the bars, kicking them so hard they began to vibrate for a few seconds.

"We're going to play a game." He speaks again, shifting slightly on the spot.

"What?" One of the prisoners asks, in a rather harsh and confident tone.

"A game. You know, how they work right. It'll be like tag. You see, we'll be it, and you all have to run away. The road at the end of the forest is...the safe zone." He adds, pointing through the bars into the forest, as we follow his gaze.

"And what happens if you catch us?" The prisoner interrogates further.

"Simple. We kill you. But you should already know that, since you know you were just talking about our acts."

"How did you-"

"Hear that?" He chuckles, his friend joining in. "Keen hearing. Just a little something I picked up."

Although I couldn't see his face, I felt his smile and cold eyes on me...and now I wasn't quite so sure what to make of these guys.

"So you ready to start running?"

"What if we don't want to?" Another prisoner asks, the one who just so happened to be crying before.

"Then we'll kill you in the cage where you stand. Your choice, run. Or die. Don't worry though, we'll give a..." He begins looking to his friend for an answer.

"A minute head start." Echoed a voice from the distance, these black figures turning to their red hooded 'master' who evidently, was the one who had spoken.

"A minute head start. Aren't you lucky. Better run fast though." And with another giggle, he and his friend backed way from the cage, and nodded to the cage.

We all looked to other side of the cage to see the door slowly lifting.

"Run real fast!" A female voice resonated from behind, followed by laughter. I took the chance to creep under the still raising gate and began running. I glanced back to see the other following my example, and leaving the cage early, all splitting off in different directions.

My heart pounding in my chest with each landing step. The adrenaline pumping through my veins as I looked around to see my fellow captives on either side, lagging behind somewhat but keeping fairly constant pace.

I didn't know how long this stretch was, and I knew they wouldn't make it short, but I figured we were all making good time. With every step I hoped to see the road that would let me be free, but I hadn't realised just how short a minute actually was...nor that my hope these were standard humans was failing.

A scream pieced my right ear, my head flicking that way to barely catch a glimpse of blood spraying onto the nearby trees, and a strange black furred shape in that direction.

Another two screams echoed from a distance, too far for them to be in my view, and my breathing quicken from pure fear. They weren't human, if they were they wouldn't have caught up that fast...

I turned to my left to see my only other captive speeding up, tears flying behind him, before he took a look behind him. Large brown wolf leapt through the air, clawing into his chest and biting into his throat. As he screamed I turned back forwards and tried to shut out all the sounds.

These people...they can't be werewolves...they don't just turn into wolves right...

I focus forwards and in the far distance I see the faintness of street lights and the grey of a tarmacked road. I wanted to smile but the sound of approaching footstep behind me prevented it. I turned around to see a black wolf chasing, and looking back to the streetlights I decide to take a small risk.

I flick my body around, taking a deep breath as the wolf leapt for my throat, and I let out a scream. The wolf went flying backwards, landing with an uncomfortable thud, and after a few seconds of it lying perfectly still I turn, ready to run to the road. But something brown appeared before me for a brief second before everything simply went black...

 **Author Note:** I apologize for my absence, I've just been so busy with stuff that I haven't really had time to do this, but it makes me really happy to see people are weirdly liking it, though I feel it may change from this point onwards purely because of how this chapter went, yes expect to see these characters more later on.

But thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy!


	15. 15 – Now is not the time to give up

**15 – Now is not the time to give up**

 **Isaac:**

I took a few steps out the door, watching as the car doors reluctantly swung open. Jeremy and Elena hiding in the doorway, waiting to see who would exit the vehicle.

Out stepped Malia from the driver's seat and she looked over at with a blank stare before watching Stiles and Chris clamber out the car. Abrasions, and forming of bruises riddled their skin, and out of worry I ran over to them.

"What happened?" I say, Elena and Jeremy seemed more relaxed, and were slowly making their way over.

"Minor car accident..." Chris nodded, biting his lips.

"You flipped the car..." Malia remarked, and I felt the rage begin to boil.

"Minor? You flipped the car?" I growled, and Chris gave a quick glare to Malia before looking to me.

"It's honestly not as bad as it sound..."

"As bad as it sound, I don't know it can be good compared to how it sounds. You do know cars aren't meant to be flipped."

"Now we very aware of that Isaac, thank you..." Stiles sighed under his breath, causing me to give a brief snarl before looking back to Chris.

"So how d'you flip the car then?" I asked, a twitchy smile stamped onto my face. After a short pause of his staring at the ground he opened his mouth to speak.

"We got run off the road." He replied, in a rather monotone voice.

"By who?"

"We don't know, none of us have seen what they look like, just they drive car and that they really didn't want us to leave town."

"What..."

"I think it might be to do with Lydia. I can't see any other reason to have us run off the road when we were leaving town." Stiles intervenes, and just as I open mouth to continue asking questions, I pause, taking a breath in and slowly turning to Stiles.

"You were leaving town." I say, and just as he begins nodding I add, "without me?" With that he stopped nodding and shuffled closer to Malia as though for protection.

"We were going to fetch Malia, but she's now here, so now we don't need to leave." Chris explains, though it didn't make me feel any better.

"So who are you funky friends then?" Echoed the voice of a certain brute who almost seemed to have it out for me.

"Does this concern you...no, go play with your toys then." I hiss back, not even turning to face him.

"But to play with my toys, I need a play mate." He growls, causing me to turn around and face him.

"Clay..." Jeremy hissed quietly, but the brute just refused to back down. "It would be good to know who your...other friends are."

"Chris Argent, human, hunter...werewolf hunter." I say, keeping eye contact with Clay at all times as though not to back down from his gaze. "That's Malia, were-coyote." I add, Malia smiling at the werewolves who look at her in confusion.

"Were...coyote?" Elena pronounced as though she could barely speak.

"Yes, not a werewolf, a coyote. But I m in a werewolf pack." She says, this Alpha and his only female pack member merely looked at each other in total confusion.

"Wow, you really like just not having any rules don't you. Just having a totally dysfunctional pack."

"We're not dysfunctional." Malia growled, causing Clay to turn his attention to her.

"What kind of Alpha allows...humans into a pack, works with...hunters, and has just about anything but werewolves in their pack." He snarled. Malia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and I suppose you're mister perfect?" She smirked, Clay stomping over to her.

"Listen Lady, I have done things you couldn't even-" He began before Malia swept his leg, pulled out her claws and sat on top of him, he claws at his throat. Her eyes glowing a bright blue, as she stared into his eyes.

"Probably should have warned you not test Malia. She's not as...friendly, as the rest of us." Stiles said, looking at Jeremy and Elena with a gentle smile.

"No, he should know not to just charge at people, but he must have some impulse control issues, because he doesn't seem to think before he does." Elena smiled back, as Malia retracted her claws and got to her feet, moving back over to Stiles as Clay shifted back to Jeremy.

"Well, we've been introduced, but why did you come here directly?" Jeremy asked, crossing his arms and Clay moved towards the house.

"Well, we were more curious to see if Isaac had been attacked by these guys as well, or if he'd gotten away alright." Chris explained, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Aww, you care about me?" I smirk.

"Of course, and it's good you're alright."

"Yeah, but their guy isn't. We were attacked out in the woods. We were actually going to investigate where we got attacked but you guys showed up."

"Maybe they are connected?" Stiles addresses to everyone. "Can we come?"

"You guys just survived a car accident?" Elena says, almost chocking on his words.

"We're all fine, besides I know what clues we should be looking for, it would be useful for me to go, and Malia can provide additional strength."

"What about you?" I ask, looking at Chris.

"I don't think you need everyone there, besides I'm not as young and energetic as that one." He remarks, nodding to the skinny boy who seemed to practically be in perfect health apart from his wounds. "Take those two, they might actually be of some use, and the more people the better the chances...right?"

"I guess so. Is it alright Jeremy?" I ask, and after a pause of him thinking he reluctantly nods, swinging his head towards the woods before he starts walking towards them with Elena close by. Stiles and Malia make their way to catch up to the werewolves as I turn to Chris. "So what will you do?"

"Sleep...that usually works. I think I'll also give a certain Alpha a nice long call...See what's going on where he is and if he can come help?"

"Alright..."

"Isaac!" Jeremy shouts, almost making me jump and I give a nod to Chris as I jog off to the forest.

"Good luck!" He shouts, a smile breaking out on my face as I catch up to lead this group back to where we'd been attacked less than an hour ago.


	16. 16 – This is not as I'd planned

**16 – This is not as I'd planned**

 **Malia:**

Trudging around the forest after just arriving to a complete strangers house is not as I had imagine this day to go.

But I guess that's life when your in a pack like this. I listen to leaves crumple under my feet as we follow Isaac to wherever it is we're going.

Though I figured we were getting closer, because the smell of a new wolf lingered in the air...as to whether it was their attacker or a new foe I couldn't say.

"How long has it been since you got attacked?" I called to Isaac, who ignored me for a few seconds before he seemed to respond.

"I don't know, keeping an eye on the time must have skipped my mind. My bad." He hissed, gently skipping over branches as he retraced his steps. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and kept myself for starting an all out argument. Now was not the time or place to cause a ruckus.

"It was around here, you can see...and smell the blood." Isaac said, looking around at the rest of us, with his hands in his pockets.

"Elena, anything?" Jeremy asked his female companion, who briefly smelled the tainted air, clearly trying to deduce the smell.

"There is a smell, very...unfamiliar. Nothing like the mutts, and nothing like these guys. Totally new..." She said is almost a confused cone.

"Great...More wolves to deal with." Jeremy hissed under his breath, clenching his fist in frustration.

"Could it not have been a fluke attack?" I query, everyone looking at me as though I'd insulted them. "I'm just saying, not everything has to be connected."

"She's right, I mean. A new mutt could have brought into the pack, or just got lost. They could have easily fled by now." Elena explained, taking my side rather quickly, considering we'd only just met.

"But what are the chances of that?" Stiles growled, crossing his arms, and looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm just saying. Jumping to conclusions is never a good thing, it always needs badly." I pout.

"Yeah, but it's the only lead we've got..." Stiles whimpers, and I give him a gentle pat of the shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I understand. I mean, we could track to see where it might have gone..." I say, and slowly everyone nods in agreement, and we led the way through the forest, following the trail the wolf had left behind.

But it wasn't long before the scent became awfully strong, almost like it was right next to us...

My eyes widened at the thought, and then an awful feeling in my gut. I twisted around to check on Stiles who had been following the pack, and for a brief second my mind can't process what I see.

A blood trail leading up to a wolf, dragging Stiles along the ground, it's teeth sunk into his shoulder, and it's eyes fixated on me.

Before I could even think I was already rushing in, slashing the air as the wolf darted about, avoiding my movements, before it began to slash back, catching my arm and leg, knocking me back on the ground.

I looked up but the pck members had moved on ahead, clearly unaware of what was going on. They were following the trail...the false trail that had been left like a line of candy that we mindlessly followed...

I let my eyes focus again, but I'd lost sight of the wolf and Stiles, looking to the trail of blood I called to the others, shouting at the top of my lungs, causing them to finally notice. Isaac rushing over first as the most worried.

"Wha-" He began before I cut him off.

"The wolf, it grabbed Stiles, we have to find him!" I screech, Isaac nodding instantly as we both followed the scent of blood. The trees blurring past as the house came into view, a mysterious new car had parked in the driveway, blitzing out and dread settle in my heart as I dropped to my knees.

I knew he was in that car, and the wolf had evidently taken him...

How could I have let this happen...now they've not only got Lydia but Stiles too...and we're no closer to finding either of them now...or if they'll even make it out of this...

"Come on, we need to get to the house, and figure something out." Isaac growled, looking down at me. "Malia!" He shouted, causing me to flinch and ackowledge him. I got to me feet and we quickly made our way back to the house...but what do we do now...


	17. 17 – So Help Me

**17 – So Help Me**

 **Malia:**

The other wolves had finally caught up with us now we'd made it back. Because they were just so much help back there. We walked into the house, met by the grumpy brute who looked like he couldn't wait to start a fight, and frankly I was looking for an excuse.

"No trail?" he asked, as I clenched my fists, only to have Isaac grab hold of hand and passing me a look tell me to stay calm.

"There was, but these wolves are clearly smarter than we anticipated." Isaac replied, Elena distracted by the blood splatters on my clothes and skin.

"Are you alright?" She asked, as I looked down at my sealed wounds, tensing up at the thought of the failed rescue.

"I've already healed, we should be focusing on finding Stiles now." I hiss, Chris walking into the room, alarmed at the mention of the missing boy.

"Stiles is gone?"

"One of them grabbed him, dragged him off. There was a car in the driveway." I began, turning to Clay, "I would've thought a house of werewolves would've heard it."

"Well we were distracted in making sure our own pack member is alright." He hissed back, crossing his arms and staring me down.

"Would you like join him?" I growled, his stare felt like he was challenging me, and if that's what he wants to do, then let him try.

"Let's all relax for five minutes, yes." Chris interjected, my attention turning to him instead of the brute.

"Well, these wolves have affected us as much as they have you now." Elena said, ushering Clay to leave the room, though he didn't seem too keen on obliging.

"Elena, we shouldn't be initiating fights with other packs." Jeremy said, looking begrudgingly at me, as though he thought all I'd brought was more trouble.

"They invaded our property and attacked a person." She replied, crossing her arms as she stared at her alpha.

"Yes, but we've already got so much happening, we don't need to add their problems to the list."

"Is it because he's human, you don't care he was taken." Isaac growled, gaining only silence in response. "You said yourself he wasn't."

"Yes, and your insistent he is. So, If I am to trust you, then he's human."

"And any excuse will do in order to not help him?" Isaac hissed, looking over to Chris whose eyes flicked from person to person. "Did you call-"

"He's already on his way, though I suppose I should call again now." He said, pulling his phone out and wandering back into the kitchen. I looked to Elena who seemed to be wearing a puppy dog expression.

"You don't have to see it as helping a human, we could just be stopped rogue mutts." She said, though Jeremy seemed to remain unconvinced, so much so that he left the room without a word.

"Well this day keeps getting better." I mumbled, Clay barging past to follow Jeremy upstairs. Elena simply bowing her head as I listened to Chris mumbling on the phone about Stiles.

"Even if they won't help you, you have my help." She said, my head flicking over to her. "Those wolves need to go."

"Thank you." Isaac said, Elena smiling and heading up the stairs. Leaving just me and Isaac in this suddenly over-sized room. I cross my arms, holding them close to me chest as my eyes scoured the room as though any of this unfamiliar territory would give me comfort. "We'll find him."

"I know." I said, hearing Isaac's calm heart. It felt like it was unintentionally calming me down, hearing his heart slowly pounding against his chest. "And we'll kill those wolves."

"Well Scott's on his way, so…"

"I will kill them. Regardless."

"Well if you kill them within the next three days, Scott won't be able to stop you." Chris said, wandering out of the kitchen, pushing his phone into his trouser pocket as he looked up at the two pups.

"Three days?" Isaac asked, Chris simply smiling at the boy.

"It'll take him three days to get here. So, if Malia's intent on killing anyone, she's got three to do it."

"I can work with that." I said, rushing out the front door and moving towards the car tracks left behind. "Let's see where you went."

A/N: Hullo, yes, it's been a long time since the last post. Sorry, about that, but seeing as weirdly people actually want to read this, I thought I'd actually attempt to continue it, so yeah…I make no promises, but I'll try v


	18. 18 – Join the Cage

**18 – Join the Cage**

 **Lydia:**

I couldn't decide whether I was thankful to still be alive or wishing that I met a different fate back in that forest. They'd dragged me back to their little camp, dumped me back in the large cage and gone silent. The celebrations from before had been replaced with the three lackeys slumped around the fire and pacing up and down.

The fourth, she'd assumed, was sleeping off to one side. Their leader hovering over him while he lay unconscious, he was still in his wolf form, sleeping off my scream from before.

I thought it better not to poke the bear, so I'd kept quiet, watching tentatively at each of their movements. But it was clear I wasn't their main focus. I huddled up into the furthest corner, holding me knees so tightly against my chest they were going white. I closed my eyes, focused on my breathing, feeling my heart pounding away in my chest. It was more comforting than listening to the buzzing of flies and crackling of fire.

With a thud, my eyes flicked open. It wasn't until they'd adjusted that I realised I'd fallen asleep, daylight having broken, and the fire was dead. My attention turned to the gate that had been opened, watching the lifeless body they threw in. I held my breath, expecting some remark from the masked man, but he simply stared at me. Moving away after he'd locked the gate again, disappearing off into the woods as they so often did.

After the area was clear of life I crawled over to the body, worried as to whether this was their friend. Too useless to be in the pack so they put him in the game? Maybe. But as I closed in those thoughts left my head as I an overwhelming feeling of familiarity came over me.

My crawl turned into a quick scuttle as I reached the body's side, pulling it over, his head in my lap as I recognise Stiles face. Then feel the oozing liquid on his shoulder, my fingers unintendedly sliding into the holes that shaped a wolf muzzle. A gasp slipped from my lips as I gently slapped his face in the hopes of bringing him out of it.

"Stiles." I whispered, my voice hoarse from being so unused. With a gulp I tried again, louder. "Stiles!" It didn't seem to be having an impact, but perhaps a harsher slap would do the trick.

And as predicted, the harsh slap woke him up with a startle, his body swinging up and then instantly regretting it as the pain of his shoulder hit. Visibly wincing as he tried to apply pressure. After a few seconds I place a hand on his healthy shoulder and he spins around in a panic, then his eyes lighting up when he sees it's me.

"Lydia!" He said, wrapping his arms around for a hug, then pulling away as his shoulder rejected that idea. With a smile and tears in my eyes, I gently hug him back, so he doesn't have to strain it. "I'm sorry we are meeting under such poorly planned circumstances."

"I was hoping this wasn't your plan." I smirked, pulling away and then around to see if the wolves were close.

"Does this seem like a rescue plan of mine?"

"Well I wouldn't deny it crossed my mind."

"Well you'll happy to know this wasn't the plan…. but that means, I don't have a plan." He muttered, looking around, obviously worried at my lack of eye contact. "Where are the captors?"

"They don't tend to stay around during the day, they come at night. To play their game."

"Game?" He asked, looking at me with concern. Clearly bringing back bad memories, but there was no other way to word it.

"Yeah. They take people, then tell them to run towards the road beyond the forest. If you make it, supposedly you live."

"Oh they sound lovely. But where do they go during the day?"

"I don't know. I just know that they are werewolves. At least I think, some kind of wolf, shapeshifter. And that I hurt one."

"You hurt one?" He said, invested in those three words as though it was an actual achievement, though it sure didn't feel like it.

"I did my banshee scream, and it hurt one. Defiantly knocked some emotions, seeing as none of them seem very cheery now."

"Well, that's good, right?"

"No, because I don't know what they intend to do, and I don't have super hearing. Any ideas?"

"We wait for Scott to get here…" He says with a smile so fake he couldn't even hold it for a minute. "Okay, when did they last do this game, what were the requirements?"

"Five people to run, they'd chase."

"Five people, and we're two. So, we've got some time to think of a plan, right?" He said a little too confidently. While I wasn't doubting he'd think of something, or that our friends wouldn't find us in time. I was doubting our enemies to let us do it easily, that was for sure.

 _A few hours later_

Night was coming around now, and as always. The wolves had returned, lit up their fire and just like the previous night, they just sat there. Occasionally the one who'd brought Stiles in would turn and look at us from his little seat.

Stiles was leaning against the door, the bags under his eyes growing as he'd given up holding his shoulder. Half his shirt was soaked in blood, but it seemed to have stopped for the time being, thankfully, the boy looks like he's about to pass out any second. I was keeping my eye on the three around the fire, trying to figure out which character was which. One was a female, the only identifiable one from everyone's figure, though she was just as muscular as the boys. We knew one had a German accent and one a rusty deep voice, thus two boys. Then the one I screamed at, whose body had miraculously not re-emerged, but neither had the boss.

I looked to Stiles, whose head was turned to the side, resting his temple against the bar as he stared at the ground. I wanted to speak but I noticed his hand, hidden from the wolves' sight, holding his index finger up as though the shush me. So, I kept quiet, instead looking over at the wolves, watching them just sit there for a few moments before getting up. Two of them just leaving and walking off into the forest, the third throwing a bottle onto the fire igniting a minor explosion before it settle again. Then with one last glance at us, he left too. I looked back to Stiles, who wearily looked at me, opening his mouth to speak.

"We're not running." He said, grabbing his wounded arm, and almost looking ready to cry as he bit his lip.

"What do mean we're not running?" I ask, now on the verge of panicking. Though I knew that would be the case, I was hoping that perhaps they'd just make me run again but without a head start or make an example or something.

"It looks like you hurt their packmate pretty good, they're real pissed." He wheezed, his pale skin growing white like that of a ghost.

"Stiles, what do you mean we're not running?" I repeated, hoping he would stop avoiding the question. He slowly made eye contact, pausing and fighting against his own body just to speak. With tears in his eyes he just says;

"Because they gave the bite, and on the full moon I'll turn and kill you."


	19. 19 - Two Days Till

**19 – Two Days Till**

 **Malia:**

The tracks hit a dead end, reaching the same road they'd entered on and while I would happily shift and search the woods along the road, Chris and Isaac had decided against the very idea.

"It's the quickest way." I growl at the two boys as we stood next to me car on the brink of those woods, in the midst of nowhere, on a thin stretch of road.

"They probably gone on for miles, by the time you pick up anything, Scott'll be here." Chris said, crossed arms looking at Isaac who was mindlessly nodding along to the conversation. Anyone would think he's not even listening.

"We need to do something, we can't sit around and wait for Scott to make decisions for us."

"I'm aware, but scouring these forests will take weeks, we need a direction, something to aim towards." And with those words I simply pointed out in the forest.

"That's a direction." I say, about ready to abandon the two boys to just begin the search, that was before my head spun around at the sound of an engine.

"What is it?" Chris asked, arm ready to pull out the gun the second my claws and teeth would show. I wasn't the only one who heard it, Isaac was already threatening to release his wolf at the first signs of life, I was too, but something felt different. I held out a hand to relax the boys just as a taxi rolled to a halt next to them. Dropping off it's too passengers it continued down the road, and I looked to the two heartbeats who'd joined us.

"Like I said, I'd help." Elena chirped, looking to a strapping young man next to her.

"Shouldn't you be like, dying in a bed or something Nick? I thought guys didn't heal." Isaac joked, going over to him and patting his shoulder in amazement. I could smell the blood on him, and an Injured ally is hardly much of an ally.

"You saved my life, the least I can do is help you guys out." He offered, looking at me as though I was a spectacle of some sort. "So, have you found anything?"

"No-" Chris began before I cut him, hoping to perhaps get these two on my side if anyone.

"Yes, somewhere along these woods is our wolf pack. But these two won't let me search."

"These woods go on for miles, it'll take one wolf weeks, maybe months to search the whole thing." Nick said, and with one flash of my blue eyes he was cowering behind Isaac while still acting like he wasn't afraid. Shame his heart couldn't mask his fear.

"Well we're looking for a person, not clue now though." Elena said, looking at a confused Nick than back to me. "So, if I have his scent, I might be able to track him."

"See, somebody agrees with me." I mumble to an unimpressed Chris as I clamber into my car, pulling out the blanket on the backseat and handing it to Elena. "If you look past my scent, his should be on there." I say, as she reluctantly smelled the blanket.

"Have you ever washed it?" Isaac said, looking at the blanket with a hint of disgust, as though it was so repugnant he couldn't bear it.

"It doesn't matter if it has Stiles scent?" I hiss back, as Elena looks up with a smile.

"I've got it." She says, throwing the blanket back to me and jogging down to the forest, looking around the forest, judging which way to go. I throw the blanket back in the car, locking it up and following Elena as she darts into the forest. I could hear Isaac and Nick following in close pursuit, but there was no third heartbeat.

I paused, looking back to see Chris tentatively waiting by the road. "I'll catch up." I say to the two boys who trot past to keep pace with Elena, while I head back to the hunter.

"You're not coming?" I ask, only realising how annoyed I sounded once the question was out.

"Someone should be here when Scott shows up, in case you don't find anything."

"We will." I say. "But I see your point." I add, smiling before darting off, following the familiar scent Isaac, now one man down.


	20. 20 – Full Moon

**20 – Full Moon**

 _Several hours later_

 **Stiles:**

Everything felt so numb, aching whenever I moved my limbs. Night was rolling around, the sun settling in the sky and no one in sight. I looked over at the ashes that lay at the campfire, wondering if the pack would show up any time soon. The silence was so unsettling and raising fear of what would happen tonight was growing. I looked over at Lydia who'd been pacing back and forth for literal hours, it was weird, like I could hear her heart pounding, it was like when I heard their conversation. Was this the super hearing…so did they really give me the bite?

"Maybe they'll still be here." Lydia said, referring to our own pack, wondering if they'd picked up my scent or something. It was a hope we'd had for the past day, but no one had shown up and I had to admit I was losing faith in the diming light.

"Even if they're on their way, there no guarantee they'll get here before the full moon is up." I said, looking down my still throbbing wound. I mean, I've clearly got better hearing, but no healing…what is this?

"I'm not screaming at you." She said, looking at me with a stern parental expression. Heck, she seemed _offended_ at the suggestion.

"Lydia…you won't really have a choice if I'm trying to rip your face off."

"Actually, you'll aim for the jugular, but even so. I think you'll come to your senses."

"Even Scott went crazy, why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's me. Not Derek, not Scott, no anyone else. It's me." She said, slumping down opposite me, and as much as I wanted to refute her claims, she had a point. But even so, my emotions won't matter too much if I turn into a wolf.

"I'm just saying, consider it. Clearly it stopped one of theirs-"

"Who hasn't shown up again, yes that bodes well."

"You didn't kill anyone."

"You don't know that, I doubt overheard them saying he was doing great and will right as rain in no time."

"You didn't kill anyone. And I know you wouldn't kill me." I say, looking her deep in the eyes, hoping she would listen to me. "Please, just say you'll consider it."

"I make no promises." She mumbled, and as if on cue, out of the woods emerged our three favourite captors. Though they seemed a little more perky today, and just as they each took their places at the campfire, out walked the fourth wolf. I looked back to Lydia who almost relaxed at the thought that he was alive, but it was quickly followed with disappointment that we were still dealing with four instead of three.

My attention drifted back to them, igniting the fire up once again, then dashing off into the trees. Probably to collect firewood for their little bonfire, but before they left, they made sure to glance over at us. I could smell the anticipation from them as the bounded off and out of sight. It almost made me sick. Although that could be the moonlight drifting over the trees and towards the cage.

It was weird, I felt no pain, at least no more than my aching shoulder. I wasn't even feeling aggressive or angry…just sort of tired. It all felt strange and wrong, like this wasn't meant to happen. I know Peter said the Bite could kill you, but it didn't feel like it was doing that either.

"Do you feel anything?" Lydia asked, startling me out of my thoughts, I shot her a glance and then shook my head. "Nothing?" Again, I shook my head, and I heard the rustling of leaves, Mr. Red hoodie had made an appearance. He looked over and then wandered over to the fire.

"It's weird, I can-" I began before the pain kicked in, but it still felt wrong. The pain was only in my shoulder, knocking the wind out of me and tensing every muscle in my body as I grabbed my arm, unable to croak our any sound. Lydia rushing over, flustered and asking me all sorts of questions that slipped in one ear and out the other.

I couldn't move my wounded arm at all, and it started to feel like my shoulder was tearing itself apart, yet no other part felt like that. I tried to take a breath and slowly looked to my shoulder, noticing Lydia's hands hovering and frozen in shock. As my eyes reached the sight I could see why, it wasn't blood but a black smoke escaping from my shoulder. Thick and concentrated as it evaporated into the air, and something was telling me this defiantly wasn't supposed to happen.

"The fu-" I the thud of logs on the ground and the hint of a German accent. The other wolves had returned from their trip, clearly confused at the smoke leaving my body. With just made this all even more terrifying, because this defiantly wasn't supposed to happen.

The constant stream of smoke turned into brief puffs and the pain eased off, the teeth marks closing almost instantly, and the surge of adrenaline kicked in. Pins and needles ran through my fingers like electricity and my vision went monochrome. It was like looking through infrared goggles, except I wasn't wearing any. Lydia was backing away, moving to the other side of the cage, holding her hands close to her chest.

I got to my feet and spun around to see the wolves all just staring at the cage, including their leader, having frozen in place from shear fear and confusion. I placed my hands on the gate door, gripping it so tightly my knuckles turned white. And I pushed, the doors hinges snapping and landing on the ground with a thud.

My eyes flicked up to the glowing figures in front of me, watching them drop to all fours, growling and yelping as the became wolves. I stepped out of the cage, looking down at my still very human hands, no even feeling any fangs or fur. It was so strange, it was like I had all the abilities and nothing affecting my appearance.

One of the wolves began running towards me, mouth open and dripping salvia as it leapt up to rip out my jugular.

"Stiles!" Lydia shouted as she watched the wolf pounce up into the air, but it felt like I had all the time in the world to do something. What scared me was the overwhelming feeling of violence that ran through my veins, something I'd only experienced with the Nogitsune. Did the Nogitsune have something to do with this, Jeremy did say I didn't smell completely human, was a part of it left?

While my mind was distracted by thoughts, my body acted against my own will, like I was being controlled yet again, and my eyes watched as a hand wrapped around the wolf's throat, jarring it to a halt as it howled. Scratching at my arms, begging to dropped to the ground. I was physically fighting my body to stop of snapping the creatures neck.

A scream emerging from my own lips as I instead threw the wolf back into the others, watching them fall like pins. Then my attention turned to the leader, who seemed all too disinterested in this whole thing.

"That's what the smell was then." He said, a suave and well enunciated voice, it was almost calming and oddly endearing. He practically glided around the fire, arms in his pockets and never breaking eye contact. He reached his groaning pack and leaned down and placed a gentle hand on one of their heads, calming them with a single touch. "A hybrid." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" I said, keeping my distance, and glancing back into the cage see Lydia moving closer. Her heart could only tell me she wasn't fearful of me, it was almost encouraging.

"A hybrid. Not a wolf…but not entirely something else. A mix, something left behind by another part of you." He said, getting back to his feet and looking over to me before looking back to the woods.

There was nothing but a pause of silence before Mr. Red hoodie decided to transform himself into a much larger wolf, as if his Alpha status wasn't clear enough. Once he'd finished yowling and shaken his ripped clothes off, he chuffed and walked into the forest. My attention turned to the remaining wolves who had shifted back to humans.

"Where are you going? We have to kill them!" The female shouted to her Alpha, the wolf that had simply disappeared into the woods. Had he jus given up, was he not willing to fight him now? Why would he just abandon everything?

I wanted to chase after him, but the remaining pack members didn't seem too keen on that idea, having grabbed some loose weapons they stood ready to defend their territory. But just as I beckoned Lydia to step back, pounding of footsteps echoed and heartbeats thumping through the trees, everyone's attention drawn to the new arrivals, which just so happened to be my pack.

Malia leading the group, her short hair bouncing as she leapt from foot to foot, I watched as the tackled the largest member of the group and all I could think was thank god. Then came Isaac, followed by Elena and Nick who took on the two remaining members, downing them and knocking them out before I'd even moved an inch.

I darted over to Malia who was about ready to slash her victim's throat before I grabbed her hand, pulling her off and hugging her. "I'm fine." I said, and I stood, listening to her heart slowly come down, and once it was steady I pulled away.

"We can't leave them here." She said, looking down at the unconscious assailants.

"They've been abandoned, I doubt they'll try anything again." I said, looking to the cage to see Lydia dashing over for her hug, as we found ourselves relaxing.

"Quick question, what happened to that door?" Isaac asked, pointing at the gaping doorway I'd broken into the cage, and as much I wanted to say I ripped it off it's hinges, I couldn't find the words.

"And the bite on your shoulder?" Malia asked, tugged at the holes ripped in my blood-soaked shirt, unable to find the injury that caused it.

Before I could even try to explain everything that happened, I glanced down at the bodies, counting only three. I was only now realising how I'd forgotten the fourth, considering only showed up today. "Where's the fourth?"

"Four-" Malia began before a wolf leapt from trees and tackled her, snapping at those of us that tried to help. It's teeth instantly going to grab the back of her neck before a roar echoed from behind him. His ears twitching and vibrating at the sound, and it eased off, whimpering and slinking away.

To no one's surprise out of the shadows came Scott, red eyes on show, his face perking up like a deer as he looked at me, Isaac too.

"Dude you have blue eyes." Isaac said, looking at me, and my instant reaction was to hold my hands up and rapidly blink though I suppose it was too late for that. Malia's head flung up as Scott helped her to her feet, also noticing the blue eyes.

"You're now a werewolf?" She asked, and surprisingly it was Lydia who stepped in.

"He's a Hybrid, that's what their Alpha."

"Alpha. I must have missed him on my way down here." Scott said, almost disappointed that one had gotten away, and one so powerful. "But a…Hybrid."

"I think the Nogitsune left a part behind…a part that rejects most of the werewolf."

"So, you get the best of both worlds." Isaac said, patting me on the back with strength that still knocked me forwards.

"Sure, if we disregard the whole Nogitsune aggression that I had to fight to not kill anyone."

"That's something you can learn, right Scott?" He added, looking to his Alpha with such pride who nodded in favour of the idea.

"Well, that means you're not just the human in a wolf pack now." Scott laughed, moving in for a hug. "Also, I'm glad you're alright." He said.

"Glad you made it." I said, looking over to Elena and Nick. "And I suppose I should thank you too."

"Well, your pack saved Nick, and you seem too nice to let you just get killed." Elena said, smiling at me. "And if your ever in bear valley, you should visit us, especially since you're now a werewolf…. or Hybrid."

"Good to know." I smiled, as I watched the two Stonehaven wolves leave. I turned back to my own pack. "But there is still this packs Alpha out there."

"And these, even if you say their Alpha abandoned them." Malia interjected, looking to Scott for answers.

"I'll have Chris take them to a secure facility. Maybe we can reform them or something. In the meantime, we can look for the Alpha." He said, patting Malia's back and wandering off to the forest.

"But hey, at least you survived your first full moon!" Isaac joked, grabbing Malia and dashing off after Scott. A small shake of my head I take Lydia's hand and follow.

"Yes, but I think a long bath and a nap will make the night a little better." I say, smiling at Lydia who sighs in relief at the idea of finally heading home after two months.

Even if we still had an Alpha to hunt.

 _Fin_

A/N: So, this is the end, congrats if you made it this far. I figured it was the place to end it for now. I don't know if I'll do a sequel or further chapters, maybe I will, maybe I won't. But yes, I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless and thank you for the encouraging reviews v


End file.
